Peace in Chaos
by ChaoticYume
Summary: Discord comes back to Celestia. Their history has much to tell but what of their present or their future? Or will there ever be one? (My first fanfiction.) Celestia x Discord.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, ChaoticYume here!

This is my very first fanfiction that I've been working on for quite some time now.

It is a MLP:FiM fanfiction (only that instead of ponies, they're human). *Canterlot voice* ** THIS IS A CELESTIA X DISCORD FANFICTION! THOU HAST BEEN WARNED!**

I'll try to update once a week. Please enjoy~~

Many thanks to my friend HazuraSinner. Without her support (and reading) this fanfiction would never see the light of day! Thank youuuuu~~

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

Also, I pictured this chapter some days after the Canterlot wedding~

**Chapter 1**

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

After a long day, princess Celestia retreated to her most appreciated sanctum – her bedroom. Today wasn't an easy day, in fact, everyday as the princess of Equestria was hard, always taking a toll on her even if she would never admit it, for she was the princess that the people needed and as long as that fact remained, she would forever hear their call.

With princess's Luna return however, her labor would soon diminish. Her sister showed quite the enthusiasm to share the labor, an act that made her chuckle at the time. She knew her younger sister's character, Luna would do well in her tasks but she was still too rough around the edges and the Sun princess would not dare to send her to the wolves until she was ready.

Being the elder sister, she would eternally protect her youngest. No matter how annoying that might be in her eyes. Fortunately after childish acts and arguments, her sister became understanding and dedicated her time studying for the big day she would resume her share of the work.

Celestia sighed heavily. Although she could teleport to her room she decided against it. A stroll up the stairs seemed like a nice idea…that was before the many flights of stairs she had climbed. Be as it may, it was a beautiful night. The breeze wasn't too cold and the moon shone high and proud in the sky illuminating her path. Luna made a truly beautiful work. She smiled happily when she finally reached her bedroom door.

Something was off…

The princess's eyes took some time to adjust to the darkness of her room but she knew who was there. The moonlight that entered the windows underlined the shape of the intruder perfectly. Even if it didn't, his magic was unmistakable.

"Discord…"

Discord didn't reply. He was at the far corner of the room with his left shoulder resting him on the wall. She didn't need light to know the face he was making. She knew his expression was smug, he was constantly overestimating himself. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Her face turned grim as her rage escalated with each word: "What are you doing here? How did you escape?"

His lips stretched wide in one corner hearing her commanding voice. He was smart enough to notice that his prolonged silence was not going to be appreciated for much longer so he decided detach himself off the wall in his feline grace and chime in. After all, he enjoyed talking. In fact, finding a way to silence him was mostly the problem. He gave a few nonchalant steps towards her, his mismatched eyes running through her figure, taking in every detail till he finally opened his arms with casual courtesy. "Do I need a reason for everything I do, Celestia? You of all people should know I don't work that way. Tsk tsk!"

"You're not welcome here!" Her voice came merciless as she made her way towards him; her high heels clicking the floor in every angry step "Take your freedom." She pointed at him and then at the window behind him "And go far away. Where you can cause no more trouble. And if you do, I'll summon my faithful student and her friends to take the elements of harmony and re-imprison you for much longer than this!"

She breathed heavily from containing her fury. He stopped smiling, probably due to the approximately one thousand of memories of that stone cage. He raised his hands defensively to his side. "I'm not here to start a fight, _dear."_ His hands lowered themselves allowing him a more casual look as he shrugged "I came to talk to you." He set his face slightly to the side as he half sang "No tricks. Honest!"

She wasn't convinced; nevertheless her patience was still there, stopping her from attacking him. She watched as he walked around her, observing her room. He was most likely thinking of ways to change it "for the better" yet somehow he restrained himself. His hands clasped behind his back while he seemed to hum in approval. "Yes, quite nice. A little too orderly for my taste but I see you've done well for yourself my dear." He stretched his arms wide, gave a little spin to refer to the room "Great accommodations..." One opened hand pointed to the door "Great servants…" and the other hand pointed at the grand view outside "And loyal, happy servants all around!"

Without grasping any sense from his words, she waited. He could not be complimenting her. Compliments from him were rare, almost miraculous; however he never did so if not smash the person with a personal, hurtful remark. No, he wasn't able to say anything that could possibly keep him away from attention. He lived for the spotlight. "I mean, it's like they completely forgot about me, AGAIN!"

There he was! Just like when she first met him. All those years ago, those memories still felt fresh to her.

Discord was the ruler of all. It was his right.

The dracconequus were beings of raw magic, as such; people looked up to them for guidance and revered them as rightful rulers.

Discord however showed no regard for anyone other than himself. This fact caused many alarm. He was a spoiled prankster, a most annoying combination for anyone that crossed his path.

Worried about the state of the kingdom, noble families discussed amongst themselves for a way to get the situation under control. Their minds settled that he needed a wife. An…anchor for his wild manners. Love was the greatest power after all. It makes one strive to be the best they can be. And they all fervently hoped that Discord would be, by lack of better definition, "good".

Despite the fact that they all settled it was a great idea, they all feared what his response would be. He was known for throwing vengeful tantrums.

It wasn't till a days-lasting, painful game of poker that they decided who would be the messenger. The unhappy courier picked by ill luck trembled as he approached his king to deliver the proposal.

To the enjoyment of his sovereign, he stuttered in all of his words. Discord didn't help as he'd occasionally intervene, mock and make the poor man repeat himself till it stopped being too funny.

To everyone's surprise, the king joyfully agreed, patting the poor man's back before he collapsed on the floor, his nerves victorious at last.

Of course…the only condition was (as everything) that it would be his choice.

_His way_…

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

Mothers prepared their daughters to look their finest yet they worried about their fate and Celestia's mother was no exception. She believed in preparing her daughters to every situation that they might face so she told her eldest, the only one age fitting to be a wife, everything she knew about King Discord. Unfortunately, she didn't know much. She knew enough tales to scare anyone away, conversely, that would be unwise. The princess couldn't go to the arms of a man whose own mother warned to stay away. What would she think? Her own mother sent her to the wolves? No.

Celestia regarded her mother dearly. She could tell something was off by her expression, so she took her mother's hand in hers and caressed it reassuringly. Her mom started to tell her the little information she had on the ruler and apologized, for all that she knew, was that he was eccentric with great magical power.

The princess knew she was hiding much more than she could tell, nevertheless, she trusted her mother's reasons.

When the day of the departure finally came around, her mother looked pale with concern. At the sight of this, the pink haired princess kissed her mother's forehead, trying to ease her thoughts and erase her worries but all she got was a weak smile.

Luna was resting on her mother's arms, still too young to understand what was going on but old enough to be aware that her sister was going far away from home. The young girl was sad, tears threatening to escape her teal eyes as her sister held her tightly. She kissed her little cheek and whispered that she would be back before she knew it. The blue haired girl smiled brightly as she was given back to her mother.

She gave a last look to her house; she was going to miss it so much…

It took great force of will to summon her wings to depart to the Palace. She waved the rest of her farewells to her family smiling the brightest smile she could muster.

Her father hadn't come to see her off, he was afraid that if he had been there, he would not let her go, despite the consequences it could fall upon him. He watched over her daughter's flight even after she was long gone in the horizon. A tear escaped him as his heart wept realizing his little girl was gone.

Celestia flew high above in the sky. She had heard the Palace was North and so she trusted that general direction. Nobody ever told her the exact location of the Palace since some believed it changed places. She was hoping she wouldn't miss the Palace. She would hate to cause any bad impression like getting lost.

Deep in thought she was still capable of feeling a sudden change in the wind as something hurled at her. She dodged swiftly enough for it to miss. Whatever it was, it proved persistence as it came after her once more. The princess was often praised by her father in her aerial skills for a reason. She was going to show that thing that she could fly!

She dove steadfast towards the floor with that strange ball of light going after her. When she came at a small distance from the floor she readjusted her flight so she wouldn't hit it unlike the sphere. She gave a victorious laugh that was cut short as the light re-emerged from the floor missing her by a hair. The princess yelped at the surprise attack. Whatever that light ball was, it was mad. It tailed the young woman through a series of loops and passed through every obstacle it was meant for it. It was determinate to catch her. The princess cursed under her breath as her wings burned from exertion. She chose to make some sharp curves and landed. Maybe she could use her magic to eradicate her pursuer.

She looked everywhere and couldn't find it. Knowing it wouldn't just give up, she considered every aspect of the race and every possible outcome. When the solution came to her, it was too late, for it emerged from the very floor and enveloped her. Its light blinded her senses. All became dark, as she felt being shifted somewhere she could not phantom.

It took her a while for all her sense to return to her. She was patient though and feigned unconsciousness lest she was in the presence of harmful company. She searched for her senses now and then. Only when she checked them all discreetly did she dare to open her eyes. Her violet eyes scanned her surroundings. She was in a building, in a corridor with great big walls. She tried to summon her wings to no avail. She wondered where she was until she looked completely up to the ceiling and saw, in huge magical letters "Welcome to Discord's place".

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. She managed to get there after all… and boy was her mother right about the "eccentric" part.

Composing herself, she tried to see how much of her magic was blocked. She smiled for she could at least reach the very basic of levels. She had the cutie mark of the Sun, as displayed in her dress at the sides of her hips. That meant she could use its magic and power, even controlling the actual star. Sadly, by royal decree, and her father's pleas, no one was allowed to control the elements or astrals except the supreme ruler. It disappointed her not to be able to use her magic in her full form; even so, she was happy for what little she was talented to do. One of them was her personal favorite which she often used to find her ever hiding sister. It frustrated her to always be caught where Celestia always thanked the stars for finding her lest something bad could happen to her. Her Sun magic privileged her to find her way even at the most of complicated mazes, all she had to do was let it free on her surroundings and it would guide her faithfully. She rubbed her hands together and put herself to work. Once she was confident enough on the way to go, she stepped forward.

The maze in itself seemed to change at every step, her magic alerted that much which made her worried. Not as much as for her own well-being, no, the problem was that she had detected others in that maze.

She made a left turn and found a young woman. She had been crying, sobbing really. The pink haired princess approached her, resting her hand on her shoulder. The other girl took it badly and hastily withdrew herself from her. She was terrified; she even trembled, begging to leave her alone. Persistent as ever, the princess didn't get discouraged. She extended her magic, gently scanning what was wrong. She sensed a magic lock on her. That magic could control her to feel as if all hope was lost. Curious about that magic, she probed it a bit more but as soon as she could get a glimpse at its curious ever-changing nature, it was gone. The girl got to her feet and immediately ran to Celestia, holding her and thanking her as she cried her tale. The young princess motherly stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort while guiding the girl to what she felt was the exit. To her unease, she found others on the way. All trapped in that magic, suffering from a humiliation that the maze had provided. The young women followed her and held on to her for dear life, she felt suffocated but refused to leave these scared girls behind.

Once they reached the exit, they all begged Celestia to come with them. She denied them however; she had a goal in mind. All of them looked at her, unable to understand her motives after all she had seen and heard, yet their hearts pleaded that she'd be safe. It took a while to set their minds at ease, some even tried to drag her with them. The princess proved once again her obstinate will and they all ran or flew home defeated. She sighed as she closed the doors behind. She had freed all of the girls that were held captive by that strange force. She decided to let her Sun magic to guide her true to the end of that place and then she would confront its master.

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

Were this any other day, the spirit of chaos would be angry. Mad even. How dare she ruin his fun? Who does she think she is? Queen of Equestria? Only on HIS watch! Maybe… Today was one of the rare cases that he just…wasn't angry at intervention.

He had to hand it to her, the girl had guts. She actually _chose_ to stay there, ignoring all of the other's pleas. She _decided_, on her own free will, to end the game and come to his clutches. Oh this was just too good! He felt quite giddy at the possibilities that arose in his mind. How he would break this "righteous knight" and make her another addiction to his grey subjects. How he would make her fall to her knees in despair. No, he mustn't act so soon. He had always treasured a sure and well plotted victory. Everyone knows that those taste the best and he longed for a good heart-felt laugh at someone he felt it was going to be a challenge. He laughed; she was reaching the end of the maze. It was…SHOWTIME!

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

She carried on, deeper into the maze, avoiding the many traps that it concealed. They all had that strange magic around them, the same magic which made her curious as to why would it vanish as soon as her own was about to figure it out. That magic that was constantly changing and evolving as it pleased. She wondered who could be behind it. Knowing her own magic reflected, if anything, her personality and all that she was, she just couldn't help picturing who would be the one using it and just how much did this strange magic meant in terms of his/hers personality.

After much consideration and walking, she finally arrived at two massive double doors. Looking around to make sure no more tricks were being played, she used her magic to open them. It led to a dark room. She hesitated for a while till she brought one of her feet to the dark room.

The room lit immediately and with loud pops everything was covered with thrown confetti. The spectacle startled her but she stood her ground as stoically as possible for someone showered with rainbow paper pieces. Loud music started playing and a voice rose loudly, covering the room in a joyful manner. "HEEEEEEEEEEERE'S KING DISCORD!"

"HaHaHAAAA!"

Celestia's eyes immediately met his figure; it was hard to miss really, as a strong spotlight hit his location, atop a staircase that led to his throne. He stood up; arms open broadly, fully enjoying the attention. She couldn't help but smile at this, the sovereign's laugh was so filled with happiness it was contagious. There was something about him that was very curious indeed, he had mismatch clothing, mismatched… everything! It was like he feared symmetry. Her mother's description of him was spot-on, eccentric indeed. He walked fast down the stairs to reach her, when her brain quickly informed her that she had stood there standing without a shred of manners. So to make her brain fall silent in its criticism, she bowed to her ruler. "Greetings lord Dis-"

As quickly as she bowed, she was hoisted up by his hands on her arms. She quickly noticed the strength of his arms to be mismatched as well, however she would not like to arm wrestle any of them, for they'd easily overpower hers.

"No No Nonono!" He preached "A winner doesn't bow down! Why the thought of it!" He made a comical distasteful face for emphasis and let his right arm wrap around the princess, pulled her towards his side and placed his face, much to her overall discomfort, right next to hers "Tell her what she wins!"

His voice filled the room and the former announcer's voice came to answer. "Princess Celestia! As sole survivor- err- WINNER! Of the maze game, you win, by the courtesy of your host Discord-" Discord's face rose with pride, his prominent tooth showing as he grinned "-you will be allowed to live at this castle with all the perks till you and our King decide whether or not to marry!"

Although applauses could be heard from everywhere, she couldn't see anyone behind them. She looked around curious until she noticed the King's eyes were on her. He seemed to have found something very amusing in her face, which she tried awkwardly to amend only to take out a laugh from him.

He showed his back to her and paced a few steps before his left hand snapped it's fingers and all the party was gone as if never were in the first place. He elegantly turned to the princess again, eyes facing the floor as his right hand rose almost as if he had forgotten something. He looked up to her and then he smiled, knowing what it missed. He approached her in a somewhat feline manner, took her right golden gloved hand in his and bowed down to kiss it and he did so, always looking at her. She felt somewhat uncomfortable under his predatory mismatched gaze and she could tell he liked it. Unfortunately, just like his magic, the moment she tried to figure him out, he was gone from her sight. His voice however, proved more resistance to leave her as it echoed through the room. "I hope you like it here roommate! Nothing is ever the same and about your room~~ Well, how about we play a game?"

The Sun princess loved games. She adored puzzles and the possibility of using her magic to solve them. "It's on!"

His full-hearted laugh filled the walls. She couldn't help herself and smiled back. Maybe he was just a harmless prankster after all. She followed the path that opened to her and braced herself merrily for the game he had planned.

But time is a great teacher. She would learn to regret some of his games, for the things that would be at stake, were sometimes far too precious to simply give away.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, a little bit earlier than expected but you guys deserve it~~ ;) (Next chapter will come around October 4th. Stay tuned~~)

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters © Hasbro**

**Chapter 2**

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

Discord was still by the window of her room. She looked at him; her curiosity towards him was something that never truly left her.

He looked regal. Back straight with his hands resting there, one holding the other, eyes forward, focused. She couldn't help but wonder if he truly was a righteous king. He sure acted the part, however, she knew better than to believe the heavy expression he wore. And as if by cue, he disappeared from the window.

Having years in dealing with this man, she turned on her heels and faced him. He looked silly now, as he truly was, he had his arms held high and his mouth open, no doubt he wished to give her a playful scare. Her gaze came upon him mercilessly, he would state what he wanted and he would leave or face her punishment. She was too tired for this. Discord's mouth closed after a while and his arms dropped eventually but the expression he gave her made her eyes wide in confusion. Was it pity? No. Concern? He was worried about her? But why? Was her exhaustion that obvious?

His nervous eyes analyzed her features and he swallowed hard. Did she really look that bad?

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

Discord scanned her features as his throat dried from worry. Before he began to care less about his subjects, he was …somewhat a caring king. Nothing like Celestia, good heavens no, but he knew the immense strain that ruling over an entire world could be. And she was always trying to keep the world happy and harmonious. Even the years he spent incased in stone could not deprive him of that knowledge. Unfortunately, her motherly outlook on Equestria meant never-ending paperwork, meetings, public appearances and anything more to ensure everyone's well-being. The princess endured it splendidly yet he could not help but wonder if any of them knew how much of a toll it was being on her. No of course not. He balled his hands into fists. She would never let them know. His lips descended into a scowl, giving one deadly glance at the window where all the targets of his rage were asleep before returning to her.

Here she was before him, dark rings under her heavy eyes and an increasing difficulty to stay awake, let alone to face him properly. He knew well that if he started a fight she would end it tired or not.

Good thing he wasn't planning on starting one.

However…

"Sit Celestia." It came more of an order than a request, then again, he was getting too worried for her, far too angry at her subjects' neglect about her state and he knew her to be one of the most stubborn women he knew.

"No!" There it was! He had to use a great amount of will not to smile at the fact that one thousand years passed and she was just like he remembered her.

"I'm not leaving!" His face was uncharacteristically serious. He only used that look when he was extremely unsatisfied with someone's behavior. It was meant to scare one into submission and although it did scare her, she never would submit to him. Nor did he want it; she was so much fun being rebellious. "And you are going to sit" With a snap of his fingers she was at her bed. He sighed heavily as he shook his head disapprovingly "Tsk tsk tsk Celestia. You never knew how to treat yourself right." he raised a hand as soon as she was about to protest. She fell silent. "We could take all eternity in this as you know but one thousand years incased in stone and then some more thanks to your loyal _friend/subjects_ have deeply shortened my patience. You will hear me, _Tia_! And by everything that is Holy you **_will_**, for once in your life, consider your own health! I mean look at you! You should know well that even beings gifted with _immortality_ can fade away if they are not careful! I taught you that much!"

Sadness filled his features as his chaotic mind processed a possible life without her. He would not have it. He turned her immortal so he wouldn't have to face it. A life without her would be meaningless and too painful to bear.

He still remembered the day where he found out it was possible to lose her…

And how that simply couldn't be…

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

Being in Discord's castle for over two months now was not without surprises. This time she woke up to the sound of his voice. He called out to her in the gentlest tone he could manage, yet he could not restrain the laughter in his tone that could mean only one thing. He was about to prank her. Sensing her limbs were free from any weird weight or magic she decided to act awake. She opened her eyes being greeted by his wide grin. Nothing was happening so she decided to sit up straight when she heard it!

When Luna was a toddler, Celestia and her mother would often be the targets of food projectiles or even her plates, so it was only natural that the older princess developed reflexes to dodge or even block the hits with an efficiency of a pro. So when a pie came flying to her face, her hand arrived to the rescue and changed the pie's trajectory to the side hitting a very surprised Discord full in the face. Princess Celestia's eyes went wide as the scene seemed to come to a halt and her head had some difficulty accessing the situation. Her hand… Pressed the pie that was meant for her…. Into King Discord's face.

She was pressing a pie in Discord's face.

Pressing a pie against KING Discord's face!

SHE was pressing a CHOCOLATE PIE right into the SUPREME RULER OF EQUESTRIA'S FACE!

She withdrew her hand swiftly and her mouth opened to utter her apologies when she saw his shoulders move up and down. She panicked! Was he choking?

To her surprise he removed the pie from himself laughing hard.

"I can't believe—I - And then you-! – And then it-! HAHAHAH!"

She stared at him and smiled fondly at the slightly older man before she gave a chuckle herself as he cleaned his face with his strange and long bi-forked tongue.

"Hmm~~ Chocolate! My fav! Well my dear~~ Well played!" He grinned "I'll leave you now to your morning routine. I trust you can find your way to the dining table yes?" She nodded giving him a challenging grin. He smirked delighted at her reaction and teleported himself away. "Don't keep me waiting now~~"

"Why?" Came her reply "For what I saw, you already had breakfast!" His laugh filled the room as she smiled. It was such a contagious laugh.

"That was merely an appetizer my dear. I need a lot more to call it a proper breakfast." A sound that resembled a loud stomach grumble was heard in the room and all she could do was laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in a moment."

As soon as she began undressing, his presence was gone. She had to appreciate his gentleman ways. Even though he would get flushed at the mere mention of such a description. She couldn't quite figure why he didn't like things as manners. He even went to the extents of ignoring her when she'd use her polite speech at him. When she'd confront him about it he would make a dramatic disgusted face at such an approach claiming it was just for strangers and that he didn't want them to be strangers. She remembered blushing deeply red at his remark but turned away before she could hear him mock her and immersed herself into training "common" speech so she could get closer to that ever curious man.

Once she was through with her morning routine she used her magic to lace and scan every part of the castle till she found his presence. There it was! Thankfully it wasn't far, then again, she had her bed and things in the kitchen. She chuckled slightly at how something like this became normal to her as the time passed in this castle.

In her first days, she woke up alarmed everyday for her bed to appear in just about every place. She appeared in the hall, the stairs, the ceiling and even in Discord's large closet where he opened its door and sleepily tried to grab a set of clothes that she practically handed to him before he actually noticed she was there. There was even one time where she woke up in the bathroom and eyed in shock as a very naked Discord entered the bathroom to take a shower. Both of them blushed intensely as she averted her gaze as fast as she could and he ran in the opposite direction tripping in the bathroom rug in the process, cursing his encounter with the floor and struggling to close the bathroom door as swiftly as the whole situation allowed.

Setting such naughty thoughts off of her mind, she set her way to the dining room where Discord awaited her leaning his rear on the table. As soon as she entered he smiled brightly at her and she reciprocated.

"Well!" He placed his hands together and rubbed them "Let's eat!"

The table was immediately filled with breakfast food and Celestia took her seat, at the end of the table in front of Discord. Today however, he quickly placed his hand near hers, steadying her chair in place. She offered him a confused look which he just pointed to the two chairs next to each other.

"I don't like the usual distance between us. You're here for two months now! I believe that gives you more than the right to sit next to me."

She smiled brilliantly at this and he went around her and pulled her chair for her. She analyzed the chair thoughtfully and he sniggered.

"No tricks! Honest!" She let one of her eyebrows rise but her smirk let him know she was playful "Awww come on!" He patted the chair hurriedly "I'm _starving_!"

She laughed and sat. He smiled as he set her chair in place and sat at her left side; both flushed a little red at the meaning of it. She had become his right arm.

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

They began eating in comfortable silence. He still hadn't stop smiling and occasionally risked a glance over to her. He had come to like her presence in his life. So much so in fact that his previous plans to turn her grey were unthinkable now. His Celestia, grey? He shook his head at the horror. He came to love her adventurous spirit, her laugh and her curiosity towards him and, he had to admit, he had grown to love her flowing pink hair. It reminded him of cotton candy, one of his many favorite deserts.

He was happy here with her and that fact hadn't come unnoticed to his advisors and subjects. He was giving them less attention which fortunately for them it meant less pranks. They all just assumed that the princess was going to be their queen. Not that he disliked the idea, quite the contrary; he could see them sharing these moments forever. The sad part of it all was that those assumptions would often lead his advisors and nobles to try and teach the princess or worse, gain her favor so they could manipulate her. Nevertheless he had taught them otherwise, warning them to stay away with clear threats - where Celestia's ears couldn't reach - or with deadly glares that promised hardship if they wished to pursue. She however found the art to rule a kingdom fascinating and therefore she worked hard to learn all that there could be to it. To his dismay, that meant she would spend less time with him. A thought that made him so annoyed that every subject that would cross him cowered in fear or promptly got out of his way.

She finally caught his gaze and took him away from his own thoughts. "Discord? Is something wrong?"

"Oh…um….No!" He smiled goofily as his mind was still trying to reach the _"now"_ "I… I was just wondering that it'd be nice" 'Stupid brain what are you doing? This is so not the time to turn my mouth against me.' He thought and said "to be like this forever." 'I hate you brain! Of all the days you could be less chaotic this one couldn't be it!' he preached mentally.

"That would be lovely." She smiled. His eyes rapidly on her as he almost choked at her words. But there was sadness in her eyes that he couldn't get it. He wanted to know what it was and brush it away so it could stop staining her features but he had to be patient.

"I don't see a reason why it shouldn't." he put up a proud front as he let the very concept of patience in his mind get kicked in its rear.

"Well…" She blushed deeply letting some of her hair shield her from his gaze. He had to battle every urge he had to remove it from her face so he could see her sudden shyness fully. "It- It would be a good life to live."

"Wouldn't it?" He laughed.

"Yes." She then frowned and he stared at her expectant, his very breathing halted just so he could fully listen to what was troubling her "I'd love to be with you and my family forever. But as you know all things die."

Discord choked as his lungs reminded him he needed to breathe. The princess stared at him in concern for his health but he just placed a palm turned to her, signaling that he was ok and just needed a minute. After the choking had stopped he turned to her, with his back raised and watery eyes from the ordeal.

"Excuse me?" His voice came raspier than he had predicted. She offered him a puzzled look at his words. He interpreted as sign that she didn't get what he had said and was just about to repeat when –

"Yes. Everyone dies eventually."

He looked at her as if she was an alien. As if the very notion of death was strange to him. And in a way it really was.

He knew his subjects would die eventually. He also knew he, as a draconequus, wouldn't. Not by normal means. He always presumed that this princess in front of him wouldn't die. I mean, how could she? Her magic could rival his own, especially after they met each other and trained their magic together. It was just inconceivable that she could ever die. She was going to always be there with him, right? He would always see her smile. See her using her bright heavenly magic and play with him, right? And then, as if answering, came the worst words the king could ever hear.

"I will eventually die too."

Discord's eyes widened at the realization. His spirit fell apart at the mere thought of what those words would imply. He could vividly imagine him next to the dying princess, his helplessness as she would slip from his life forever. He would see her no more. He would no longer be able to play with her. To tease or be teased by her. He would never see her smile again… And he would live forever… He could hear someone calling him, it seemed such a far away sound as he rose from his chair and left the room. His heart ached so much he didn't even feel his own hand clenching his chest as he walked away from there, pacing as fast as he could, desperately trying to run away from that thought.

'She couldn't- She _wouldn't_ die! She can't!' he halted as determination flared inside of him. He now knew what he had to do and where he had to go. He smiled as his before broken pace turned into firm steps into his brand new brilliant plan.

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

She sat speechless. The scene replayed in her mind over and over again and she examined each detail trying to uncover what went wrong. Her heart ached whenever she'd remember the king's saddened face. No, it wasn't merely sad, it had been broken. It was as if she had pulled the rug right under him.

She had called out to him, desperately trying to see what was wrong yet no answer came. He just got up, supporting himself on the table as if he all his strength had left him and he could fall over at any minute. And he just left, slowly in a pace of someone that had lost everything. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. As truthful as it might have been, she realized that this is one of those truths which can be devastating. If he would die… Her heart squeezed in her chest at the thought. No. She rose from the table and set to find him, she was going to talk to him and try to cheer him up, after all, they were too young to be thinking about death. She relayed on her magic to find him, only to panic when she couldn't find any trace of him. In the time she spent there, he never left his palace and he never was too far away from her, the fact that he wasn't, couldn't mean anything good. She called out his name and there came no answer. The princess ran throughout the palace desperately trying to find him as her mind would conjure up the worst of situations for him to be in. She had to find him.

It was only at high afternoon that he reappeared right behind her.

"Boo!"

She jumped!

"Don't DO that! Have you any idea how worried I was? I was looking everywhere for you!" He looked at her baffled at her rant. She could tell he was touched by her concern for him from his body reaction to her words, he looked like a little boy whose mother just caught him doing some misdeed "I kept thinking you were indisposed or hurt or- I don't know? With some grave food-poisoning and dying!"

His eyes widened and his brows rose at how her mind worked. She calmed herself and rested her hands on her hips demanding an explanation.

"First of all" He started and pointed at himself "I cannot die." She eyed him suspiciously "True story! Second! How about we play a game?"

She couldn't believe it. She was all worked up and now he comes all smiley and cute and not only dumps major news to her face, he also just nonchalantly asks to play a game! She huffed still trying to recover her breath.

"You know what? I don't feel like it right now. The scare you gave me took all my energy away. I think I'll just go find my bed and lay there."

As soon as she turned away she felt his hand on her arm forcedly griping her in place. It didn't hurt, just enough for her not to leave. He could never hurt her, or so she thought, there was something very strange here and she wasn't sure she liked it. Her violet eyes studied his face. He offered her a dark expression full of hidden meaning.

"**_Please_**! This game means a lot to me."

His grip was as fierce as his gaze. She had never seen him like this and it intimidated her, she knew he wouldn't take a "no" so she nodded and the grip immediately released her. He smiled now, no more traces of that heavy atmosphere.

"Great!" He chirped "Let us get started then!"

And with a snap of his fingers they were outside in the palace's gardens. Were this any other day, she would've looked around, marveling herself at the beauty in front of her. However the sight before her wasn't pretty.

In front of them at their right, there was a beautiful fountain. Celestia's eyes weren't on the fountain though, at their left there were a couple, crying and hugging each other while they walked slowly into a precipice. Something was controlling them to move forward, they cried for help, their hands white from the desperate grip they were having on each other.

She turned desperately to Discord, her eyes searching for some kind of sign that this wasn't real. That he wasn't doing this!

"Here's how the game is played" He walked in front of her, his reptile grace almost mocking her in a sadistic manner. She followed him, begging for this to be some kind of joke. He cleared his throat, summoned a glass cup with a flowered move of his hand and began –

_Drink this water and don't stall_

_So that this couple doesn't fall_

_Time is ticking, can't you tell?_

_Hurry up if you wish them well._

This wasn't like his usual rhymes, usually she had to guess their meaning but here, he was being straight to the point. She only had two choices, drink the water or let the couple fall to their deaths. Discord looked at the princess with great interest, she could tell through his smile that she'd better hurry or he'd let them die. And they were getting so close to the edge. Angrily, she took the cup from Discord, ran desperately to the fountain, prayed for it to fill the cup faster and drank it all in one swing. She didn't feel like it was anything different than plain water but as she glared at Discord she realized by his victorious expression that it must've been something more.

"I drank the water, release them now!"

Discord smiled widely and with a snap of his fingers the couple was released from his hold. The couple fell opposite to the edge and squirmed together to run away from that place as fast as possible. She allowed herself to breathe in relief as short lived as it was, for Discord started laughing gleefully. He came to her and embraced her spinning her around. Baffled by his strange behavior, she confronted him about it and all he could do was smile of genuine joy.

"Oh Celestia let me tell you then~~" He never lost an opportunity to boast, he wasn't going to start now "The water you just drank, well it only works its magic when you drink it willingly from that cup. Now I knew that if I asked you, you would have said no, if I forced you to drink it wouldn't work so I came with this brilliant plan to make you _want _to drink it by risking the life of others. I knew you wouldn't let them die. You're just not the type."

She couldn't believe her ears. There he was boasting and laughing at the situation as if it was just some harmless prank when it almost ended the life of two of his subjects. Did he really not care? What was in that water that was so important for her to drink it?

"What was in the water, Discord?"

He smiled broadly and placed his hands on her shoulders lovingly.

"Eternity, Celestia. That water grants eternal life!" His boasted laughter filled his voice "You will live forever! Isn't that great?"

Her strength left her, she let the cup go and it fell on the grass. Tears came down her face and Discord panicked, unable to understand what was going on and desperately wiping them clean. She couldn't hear him as her thoughts moved forward into the future. Eternal life meant that she would see her family die before her, generation after generation; it would mean that she would see everyone she knew perish and fade away while she would always be alive. She ripped herself apart from a startled Discord and ran inside the gardens. Her thoughts screamed in her head at each hurried step until her knees finally bent and she let herself cry bitterly.

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

What was wrong with her?! She had eternal life! Did she know how many crave to never meet death? And yet there she was. Crying!

He let the garden light up wherever she stepped so he could make sure she wouldn't get hurt in her escape. He watched her curiously but faintly for her magic was whipping at his own, meaning she needed some time alone. He couldn't understand. It's not like she was alone. He would always be there with her. Didn't she realize this? Or, was this not enough for her?

Well, that thought angered him. No, anger wouldn't do right now.

He searched his mind to find an answer. Any answer that would leave her out of that sorrowful state… He paced around for hours trying to find some clue in his mind but when nothing he could use came around he huffed in frustration.

He turned to his magic and noticed hers had finally stopped pushing his away. With some relief, he took the opportunity to teleport himself right next to her.

She had cried herself to sleep. Such a heartbreaking picture…

He gingerly took the strings of hair that covered her face and gently caressed her, wiping away any undried tears. It took him quite some time watching over her and asking her what did she want from him. He couldn't bring himself to watch her die. His eyes widened and he snapped his fingers when realization finally hit. He caressed her face once more before moving to carry her in his arms. He took her to her bed and gently tucked her in, seizing the opportunity to kiss her forehead lovingly. He turned his back missing the small smile that played on her lips.

Yes, he was going to fix this. The grin formed in his lips could not have been wider.

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

She woke up and prepared herself alone. Without Discord's presence it was harder to find the dining table but once she did, food displayed itself there with a note from the king telling her to start without him. She complied. After all, she had skipped dinner the day before.

She sorrowfully remembered the events in her head as she ate. All she could think about was to see her small sister old and dying without being able to stop it.

"Tia~~~~ I'm HOME!"

He burst the doors open, his smile wide and triumphant.

"And I bring a guest!"

The princess let her spoon fall at the surprise. There, just behind Discord, was her little sister Luna. The little girl ran happily to greet her big sister and Celestia took her in her arms, embracing her while happy tears emerged from her eyes. She had missed her so much. She backed her head so she could look at her little face and was received with a cute smile with some baby teeth missing.

"Siste' siste'! I'll be stayin' here!"

"That's right!" Beamed Discord "She'll be here forever with us~~!"

Celestia grimaced and her head snapped towards Discord that instantly gave a step back.

"He said i' I drinke' the wate' he'd le' me live wi' you!"

"He did, did he?"

Her eyes became volatile and he could only bring his hands up defensively as if not grasping what was wrong in the situation. Oh but she would tell him. Right after Luna would be asleep; she would let him know in detail what he had done wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, a little bit earlier than expected but you guys deserve it~~ ;) (Next chapter will come around October 11th. Stay tuned~~)

Again, many thanks to my friend HazuraSinner. Without her support (and reading) this fanfiction would never see the light of day! X3

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters © Hasbro**

Chapter 3

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

He stood there, just sitting by the bed, by her side, admiring her sleeping figure while occasionally pushing away any loose strand of hair that could disturb her slumber.

Putting her to sleep was a challenge. He even had to put his magic subtly around hers and without warning he finally trapped her magic, casting the needed spell to force her to rest. Subtlety was one of his hardest skills, so he was glad he had actually succeeded. Sure he suffered some spiritual bruises, after all, she was the most magical woman in all Equestria. A smile placed itself on his lips, the injuries caused him some pain and discomfort, but her peaceful face was worth it. This of course made his instincts turn in rebellion, almost ordering him to pull a prank on her and yes, it would be so tempting, and she would be so very caught, however he had to reject them.

She needed rest, she was going to have it. Simple as that! He even had to deny his idea of manipulating her dreams so she would have good ones. But he knew the nature of his magic, his whole existence in fact, as soon as he'd work on her dreams the more twisted and nonsensical they would become hazarding her well being. He had never seen her so tired. Even as a statue he was able to glimpse her face now and then and she'd never let herself sink so low. True, she had had nightmares for one thousand years with the loss of what she hold dear. And all of this alone…

Then again, maybe she was still recovering from the changeling attack. Some wedding that had been! All that chaos made his chains a little loose and that gave him the opportunity to be more aware of his surroundings and the news of princess Celestia being defeated made him revolt against his weakened chains. The violence he had shown his prison worked well, so well in fact, he was here today. But the despair he felt that day, his princess defeated by a mere changeling, he could imagine her suffering the worst of pains and the worst of deaths while he was just standing there. Without moving, without helping her and punishing those that would harm her. These thoughts made his anger blaze untamed as he'd struggle against those marble bonds. Reminiscing in those thoughts made him roll his hands into fists and his sharp nails to bite his flesh. He didn't manage to set himself free that time and he wept at his failure, wept both of anger and loss until the sound of laughter plagued his ears and he listened. How dare the citizens laugh if their leader was hurt or worse? How dare they laugh at the loss of his princess, _their_ princess?

Then he truly heard attentively, the laughter shared was due to the victory of love over the changelings, about Celestia's well being and the Main Six's bravery and a true Canterlot wedding taking place. His heart flew with joy! Despair and anger released their hold on him and relief and happiness washed over. She was fine. That's all that matters, isn't it? No. Not quite at all. His chains had been loosened and his despair had actually managed to create some weaknesses that if he were to explore them, he'd taste freedom. And now he has.

He could take her offer of going away, starting a new life but what would be the fun in that? No… Little Tia wouldn't see the last of him.

He found himself leaning forward and plant a kiss on her forehead when he heard a familiar noise, the sound of the doorknob being turned. His eyes immediately looked up to see just who had the nerve to disturb the Sun princess's slumber and to his horror, it had to be the worst possible person he could meet right now…

*~*~*Luna*~*~*

The Night princess was the most disciplined in the ways of combat of the two sisters. One thousand years of exile hadn't changed that, quite the opposite, she found in herself an adamant will to protect her kingdom and her beloved sister at any costs. Guilt of what she had done still haunted her heart despite her sister's assurance that all was forgiven. Yes, the people and her sister had forgiven her, but she was not ready to forgive herself. This only worsened when she heard news of the changeling attack.

Every night, she made sure all security would be at its best and she would personally watch the castle for any intrusions or attacks and fly vigilantly through the skies of Canterlot keeping the soldiers on their toes. She'd only pass her sister's corridor last and, worried about her safety she would normally open her door to check if everything was ordinary. Secretly she'd hope her sister would invite her to sleep next to her, keeping her nightmares at bay. It was rather childish she supposed but she couldn't help it, ever since they were little the princesses would sleep together which made her feel safe and happy. Today however, she _did_ find something very _unordinary_, she opened the door to her big sister's room and there was a stranger next to her, hovering over her. Her well trained eyes quickly adjusted to the night's shelter and went wide in recognition of the threat in all its extent – Discord!

'Discord hovering by her sister's sleeping form.' She thought 'DISCORD HOVERING OVER HER BIG SISTER'S SLEEPING FORM WITH HIS UNHOLY LIPS ON HER FOREHEAD!'

A rush of air graced her throat as she inhaled deep, fully filling her lungs and about to explode in fury to both announce her authority and the promise of punishment in the form of her best Canterlot voice. Her most brave opponents would always cower in fear and the seething fires of rage that grew in her would make sure he would be no different. At least that's what she thought until he disappeared in thin air and reappeared right in front of her with his hand instantly clamping her mouth shut. She swallowed all the air that wanted to be free, not due to his gesture, but because of his expression. He wore a hardened expression that served as a warning. One eyebrow rose as a reaction and he merely answered it with a curt nod in the direction of the sleeping Sun princess, his hard gaze never leaving hers. She nodded in understanding and he let her go.

She cleaned her mouth with her sleeve, not a very "princess" thing to do but she wasn't about to walk around the castle for tissues with "spirit of chaos" germs on her face. He still looked at her so she seized the opportunity to tilt her head signaling him to follow her. There was just no way this monster was going to stay with her sister and there was no way that she would let him roam free without at least grasping his true intentions.

Astonishing her once again, he nodded in agreement. She made a few steps away from the room and halted when she noticed he wasn't following her. Looking back she didn't expect to find him standing there, gazing at her sister's room with a loving half-smile on his face, he closed the door as delicately as he could placing his hand on the door and lingered there for a moment, his face turning into a frown. For many, many years she had not seen this. In fact, last time she had seen that face was when Celestia got sick from some disturbances in her magic. He never really explained to her what happened then, and she was never really sure he knew. But for a few days Tia was so tired and he was so worried. She was immortal and for that, death wasn't what really worried her, but it had worried him and when the carefree "chaos spirit" is worried, then something really bad is happening.

She gave a new step forward biting the floor with her heel as she did so. The sound instantaneously snapped Discord's attention to her, offended at the very sound that broke the moment and threatened to interrupt her big sister's rest. She feigned nonchalance as her heels continued to click the ground albeit in a more silent manner.

Satisfied by sensing his presence following her she led him into the conference room where she opened the door for him. He halted and stepped a few steps away gesturing her to be the first to go in. Her eyes narrowed at his attempts at chivalry and nodded him to stop messing around and just get in the room. She wasn't going to fall for his tricks and let him get away. She just wasn't. He rolled his eyes at her, showing the full extent of his boredom while complying with her forceful invitation. She entered right after him turning her back on him just so she could close the door. Satisfied by locking it she turned to her unwelcome guest and shouted in shock:

"NOT ON MY SISTER'S CHAIR YOU WON'T!"

Discord froze with his rear in mid-sit watching her. "Oh come on what's the pro-"

"NOT. ON MY. SISTER'S. CHAIR!" she bellowed.

He sighed and grumbled in utter annoyance and went around the room so he could seat in some other chair that was facing Luna's. He sat, rested his head on his right fist and displayed a bored look combined with a pout…

"This chair is not as comfy…" He whined.

Luna remained unfazed by this as she went to her chair. The chair in itself was a work of art just like her sister's. No... It was even better than her sister's, after all, Celestia had ordered it especially for her, even going to the lengths of making some parts of it herself. And it was carefully adorned with everything she represented and loved most – the moon and stars. The chair seemed a permanent yet vibrant piece of the night sky darker than her hair so she would stand out brilliantly. She touched it dearly, she couldn't thank her sister enough and yet her sister would only smile and tell her that one day she would attend important Equestria meetings beside her, just as it should be before…

She sat abruptly ending those thoughts; the time would come where she would take the burden off her sister's shoulders. It had been ten centuries of burdens and she was more than adamant into making amends. Yes, that time would come very soon.

Nevertheless, a most pressing matter was at hand and it just so happens that that matter chose to change his chair into his old throne. The thought that he could turn her beloved sister's chair into that hideous thing was horrifying. Suddenly her shouts didn't seem to be so unjustified after all. What's worse, his eyes were looking around frantically, which could only mean one thing, he was desperate to change the décor into something more "fun" and she just had to stop it before it was too late.

Putting on her best trained "business" face she faced his gaze directly getting somewhat his attention.

"You've grown so much little Wuuna.~~ Look at you sitting there like a ruler~~" He mocked. True he had seen her grow up in the days where the three of them lived together BUT!

"Enough! My questions are simple and you will answer them. What are you doing here? How did you escape? What do you want from my sister? And finally, what are you planning?"

She was so proud of herself! Here she was face to face with the more than former ruler of all Equestria and not only did she manage to hold off an overly formal dialect, she also managed to keep her tone calm and in check. She would have to thank Twilight Sparkle and her friends for that later.

"Oooh~~ Did I just spot a blush there? A pleasant thought about somebody?" Was there nothing that could escape this man?

"You shall answer these questions, Discord. I won't have THEE-" she bit her tongue and tried to calm down erasing the flush in her face and ignoring the giant victory smile he held in his strange eyes. "Just. Answer them. If you refuse, I'll call the guard and the six to have a "solid discussion" with you." She smiled at her own cleverness. They were now even. A fact proven by a sudden seriousness in his posture yet soon recovered into annoyance.

"Very well, Luna. Hmm… let me see." He took a finger to strike his goatee. "I gotta answer in that particular order? Yes? Ok then." He inhaled deeply. "I'm here to speak with Celestia, it's something I'd rather keep between me and her, thank you. Uuuuh, I escaped cause of a certain wedding crash? Do you remember all that mess?" Luna looked down, she held herself responsible for not helping in the attack and he surely knew it, but he didn't smile like he used to, this smile was strangely fake. "As for my plans…Well I don't have them and you know it Luna. My plans are like my chaos they come completely by instinct because you know…" He over gestured himself as he jokingly sang "Spirit of chaos and disharmony. Have we met?"

The princess lost her cool and slammed her hands on the table that hoisted her up to her feet. No sound came of this outburst however and she looked down to find her hands on soft pillows. She glared at him to find him raising a finger to cross his lips urging her to be quiet. She would not take it lying down. Her voice came low and venomous. "If thou….If YOU hurt my sister I'll hunt you down and-"

"I don't want to hurt Tia." He disturbed her musings of revenge which set her anger once more ablaze. Her gaze alerted him to choose his next words carefully but he never was the careful type and proved it as much as he laughed his next words "After all, why would I hurt my wife?"

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

The three of them were in the training room. Yes, the three of them. Sadly, Luna was still with them. Ever since he turned Celestia's younger sister he'd live to regret it, not only her presence managed to make the Sun princess revolt against him in several arguments, she managed to steal every attention from him. A fact that he never appreciated, let alone if such a spotlight happened to be those violet eyes. Today, Luna had nagged him to practice swordplay with real swords, fencing swords to be exact. The Sun princess objected to this of course but Luna only pressed on the matter. She probably wanted revenge on some of his usual pranks. And he accepted simply because he always enjoyed a little laugh or two whenever Luna's "so-called-revenges" were to backfire. However he had to be careful for two reasons. One, Celestia made him promise he wouldn't hurt her youngest sibling, second, she was there making sure he'd stick to his word.

As the minutes went on he dodged every attempt of potential damage from the Night princess with relative ease taking the luxury of one or two over-elaborate touches here and there, he was ever the show-off so why stop now? He had a certain reputation to maintain. After all, if there was something people could always tell about him, was that he was masterful at showmanship. And he was even more so in the presence of the Sun "Goddess" which even though she cheered for Luna, she wouldn't take her eyes off of him. True, it was to keep her sister safe but in these times he really couldn't afford to be all too picky. After all, Celestia's trust in him wavered at this new addiction to their "happy family", she herself had said so in the very day Luna came to his castle. No, he really didn't like Luna very much.

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

She watched them like a hawk. The battle seemed harmless enough for one who didn't know the minds of the warriors behind it.

Luna was one for grudges, not that she couldn't understand, were she the target of the king's pranks over and over like her sister has, she wouldn't regard him in much favor as well. The Night's princess showered attacks as swiftly as her blade permitted and any other opponent would be Swiss cheese by now. Discord's, on the other hand, were disdainful which of course incited Luna's already lit wrath which he in turn would dismiss elegantly as if they were nothing important. He made it look like a dance but that look was there. Celestia's time there may still not give her enough insight on this strange ruler. Yet, there were some things, small observations in his character that she knew to be spot on. This look was one of them, the look of a flick of internal struggle. It lasted only a second but the Sun princess's senses perked up and her body steeled itself just in case the embodiment of chaos would lose his control. And that could mean injury to her young sister.

And there it was! She rose to her feet when he blocked her sister's attack; she was halfway when she summoned a golden fencing sword to her hand and saw Discord's misshaped sword snake around her sister's yanking it out of her hand. His sword followed the movement to its advantage and came to its owner's side ready to rip the opponent's throat when something golden appeared out of nowhere and blocked its venomous intent.

Discord saw Luna's eyes widen in fear just a second before she was shielded by her elder sibling. Celestia saw his shocked face probably not at her quick appearance and intervention but more due to the fact that she was able to predict his intentions in the first place.

"Enough!" she commanded.

"BUT SISTER" Luna started. As a prank, Discord taught the Night princess the loud speech as the only rightful way to approach formality. She would practice it diligently while the sovereign would laugh at the confused and scared expressions in the faces of her listeners. "WE THINK-"

"You think nothing!" all the people in the room were taken aback by the princess's tone "This foolishness is over and you are going to your room and rest. I'm to raise the Sun and you are far past your bed time. Go NOW!"

As soon as she finished, Sun's rays lit the room and its warmth, they could tell, was far more than usual. Not only was she serious, she was not to be messed with.

The Night princess resigned immediately fearing to push her elder sister's rage any further.

They were left alone. She sighed tiredly at this. There was never a moment of peace between her sister and him. One would always prank the other which led to retribution from the damaged party and when she'd interfere she'd manage to get a forced peace that would usually last a whole five minutes. It was so exhausting that she'd always lose her patience and ground the two of them which in turn made their attention completely towards her where Luna would be indignant seeing it was all the king's fault and Discord in turn would be outraged at the mere thought of being grounded in his own palace.

She stepped to leave and as soon as she did, a misshaped blade blocked her path.

"Where are you going after that sad display?"

"Drop the sword Discord! I only protected my sister from you. If I hadn't stepped in-"

"I would have stopped in time Celestia" he rolled his eyes.

"Would you?"

"Well… maybe yes maybe no. But that's beside the point!" he brushed the subject off entirely and the princess's jaw couldn't help but drop at how quickly he was dismissing her sister's safety. "What was THAT sad display just now?"

"What disp-"

"The SUN Tia! The SUN! What sort of half summoning was that? Where's the punch? The pizzazz?"

"Well I was a little preoccupied at-"

"No excuses Tia! I will NOT allow you to become boring like everyone else!"

"What?! I'm not boring!"

"Tia, when you won the game and I granted you and your sister the liberty to control days and nights I never wanted it to turn into a boring activity! I mean it's already bad enough that you two don't make it at random but I was expecting seeing you do all that "raise the Sun" spectacle that you do! Otherwise I wouldn't have let you wiiiiin….." his voice dropped into silence as he bit his lip in full realization of the mistake he just made. "…whoops…"

"Excuse me?" she approached him predatorily "You? Let me! WIN?"

He stepped away cautiously.

"I WON that fair and square! Do you hear me mister?" she poked his chest as hard as she could and immediately noticed something wrong, his chest was hard, metal hard. Her hand grabbed his shirt ripping it open.

"Oh Celestia~~ Right here and now?"

The princess paid him no heed as all she saw was a metal armor on his chest.

"You sneaky son of a-"

"Hey hey now. No need for that kind of language you know."

"No need?" her sword came to her hand as she began to slash away after him "You kept a chest plate the entire time you were fighting my sister?"

He ran away from her as fast as his legs could carry him and the noise they made, made her determination turn to steel. "You! You're all covered in armor?"

He dodged a slash but a stab clinked the steel covering his rear. "Not completely now cut that out Celestia!" he ducked just in time to spare his head "Do you know how dangerous it is to swing a sword in anger?"

"Oh I'm sure I'm about to FIND OUT!" Discord who was struggling for balance on top of the seats of the room had to jump so that that golden blade wouldn't harvest his legs "Oh you owe my sister such an apology!" Now she climbed the seats chasing him and attacking him which he dodged and sometimes blocked with his own blade but not without fear and effort.

"I'm not much for apologies."

"Not my problem!"

They now exchanged awkward blows as they fought each other and for balance on top of the spectator seats. The motive that started it all was now long forgotten. They laughed as they called each other names and attacked and defended no longer accordingly to techniques or best offenses. They just played, played like they haven't done in such a long time. It made them so happy.

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

Aah! How long had it been? The two of them, it was just the two of them playing together, with no rules, no plans, and no younger sisters. It was simply divine!

What he wouldn't give to be able to do this forever and ever.

But wait a second… This could last forever and ever! He just had to-

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

Celestia was completely immersed in the playful fight. Sure it was playful but the King was no pushover and gave her a hard time. Her eyes seized the moment of a successful block to catch his face. He seemed distant. She had no time to think much about it as his blade recovered and tried to counter hers. She stepped back from its lunge, her blade recovered as did she and propelled forward. It was a bold move, one that she was sure Discord was going to evade easily and win. So it was with utter surprise and shock that her blade pierced his sleeve and tasted both flesh and blood from his arm.

Both blades fell on the floor, one due to its owner's pain, the other by the concern of its owner for the opponent's well being.

"Oh Heavens! I'm so sorry Discord! Are you alright?" in a flash she was there by his side. He had clasped the wound with his hand so her hands remained at its sides unsure of what to do as she herself tried to peer and see how deep was the cut.

"Sorry? HA!" he tried to restrain the pain from his voice to assure her. It had been quite unsuccessful "You won! I'll apologize to Luna…someday…"

"Oh don't be silly! Just let me see it! We need to disinfect it right away!"

"Oh? So I don't have to apologize to Luna? I like that!"

"Discord!"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"The wound! Let me see it now!"

"Tia sweetheart!" he sang "You forget a small detail! I'm a draconequus! Hello? My wounds heal quickly and so will this one. Give it time!"

"No. It might get infected!"

The ruler teleported himself away but today she was having none of it! As such, she used her magic to scan his as fast as she could. When she found it, she retracted her magic, barely feeling his. She disguised her magic to entangle his and when she felt she got a good hold, she trapped it and pulled. A sigh of relief escaped her as she heard a grunt not too far from there.

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

He only managed to teleport to his room when he fell to the floor. He felt trapped. All of his animal instincts were alert, angry and tense. His jaw dropped slightly showing his teeth with a great emphasis on his longer canine. He violently tired to shake off the magic that restrained him there to no avail and that didn't help his mood. So it was of no surprise that when he felt two hands on his back he released all of his tension to strike his captor. All he could see was a blur until he had his captor beneath him with its arms pinned down by his strong hands. It was then he allowed himself to calm down and wake up for the Sun princess's shocked face.

"Ce-Celestia!" as if he had received an electric shock, he immediately jumped back away from her "I-I'm… I thought….What are you doing?"

She took a while to compose herself "Well- I thought I told you I want to see that wound!"

"What?! I thought I told you I'm fi-" his mismatched eyes followed the movement of her hands noticing she was massaging her wrists where he had grabbed her "A-Are you? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh I'm ok-" this time it was he that approached her, taking her arms and checking if his brute strength had done any damage.

Imagining Celestia even with the smallest of bruises was something he simply could not allow and especially from him. Seeing that he had managed to restrain himself enough not to bruise was a relief to him and he massaged her soft skin with his thumbs in bliss.

"See?"

"See what?"

"I'm ok."

"Ah- Y-yes so you are." He nodded at her but still didn't let go.

"You on the other hand are bleeding." She grimaced.

"Huh?" he finally took his eyes from her arms and checked his own "Oh! So I am!" he shrugged.

She set one of her arms free and her fingers gently brushed the wound receiving a deep pained growl. She took his other arm.

"Come on! Let's properly tend to that."

"Wha- Oh- Noooo…" he whined weakly but he knew that she wasn't going to give up so he resigned.

He sat on his bed and removed his jacked revealing his chest plate which he also removed since it was getting bothersome, he always appreciated freedom after all. He looked at Celestia that summoned her medical kit out of nowhere and began browsing its contents attentively.

"You know… You could just use your magic."

Her reply came short and focused "Your magic's nature could make the wound even worse."

"Then _I_ could use my magic to-"

"Same problem there Discord! I'm not taking chances!"

"Why?"

He spotted her blushing a little "I guess it's the same as when you tried to check if I had any bruises."

His mind raced at those words. Were them really the same thoughts? Could she? Truly?

She prepared all that she needed and Discord scowled at the disinfectant. His previous and rare interactions with it resulted in burning pain that he was not very fond of. He saw Celestia pour it on some cotton and he averted his gaze from her. He felt the wet near his wound and as a reflex took his arm away from it. The Sun Goddess proved her persistence and followed. He even went as far as using his magic to put his very wound up and down his arm to avoid it.

"Oh would you just STOP IT!" nailed it!

"GAH!"

"Oh don't be such a baby!" he hmphed indignantly but fell silent for the rest of the treatment. No need to encourage her any further. After a while she was satisfied with the result and covered the wound as gently as she could. And he purred at the soft and delicate handling of his arm. Wait! Oh no!

She giggled "You purr?"

"No!" the purring came louder. Just great… She chuckled at his embarrassment.

"I hear cats purr when they're happy or in pain." Her voice now came concerned "Which is it?"

"A little bit of both!" he glanced at her and disliking that known wrinkle of concern he added, albeit a bit lower "But…more of the first…"

She smiled brilliantly at that and finished her job.

"There." she said proudly "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes!"

She playfully slapped his arm, far away from the wound, a fact he most appreciated and rose herself to leave. He really didn't like to see her leaving so his hand got a hold of hers, stopping her. She turned and looked at him. He stared at her for a while lost in thought but then he spoke.

"Meet me later in the throne room. There's a game I'd like to play with you."

Her face became serious. She knew his games. More often than not, there were great things at risk. And if she was to ask him, he'd answer her with all honesty that this was a game that held a great deal. Then again, he always wanted her to have fun so he offered her a half smile.

"Oh come on don't make me that face! It'll be fun!"

Celestia narrowed her eyes in suspicion "I'll think about it…"

Now it was his turn to get serious "I think you'll want to be there."

The threat didn't go unnoticed and she acquiesced.

"See ya later then!" he smiled fully now.

"Later then." She nodded and she left.

Yes. Later indeed. His smile never left his face.

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

She had learned to dislike many of his games. The games in itself were usually fun but their stakes were ever so high. Plus, the look he gave her when she presented the option of not playing his game didn't assure her in the least. Whatever this game was, it was very important to him.

Whatever could he want now?

By later, he probably meant in the Sunset. What was she going to do till then?

She decided to check up on Luna. She used her magic to scan the palace for her room as it would change location everyday and every hour were she not careful.

When she finally arrived she opened the door as soundless as she could and entered. The princess of the Night slept soundly with a smile on her lips. She was having nice dreams and Celestia thanked for that. Unfortunately when she took a strain of hair away from her face, it awoke her. Luna's tired eyes searched the room and smiled wide to recognize her sister. Celestia could only mirror that smile for a short time because you see…

"GOOD MORNING SISTER! HOW FARE THEE IN THY GLORIOUS MORNING?"

Celestia was thrown to the wall by the monstrous power of that speech. She couldn't move until Luna stopped, smiling brightly while awaited her sibling's reply. Celestia unglued herself from the wall and said.

"I….phew….I fare good thank you."

"WE ARE GLAD THAT IS SO!"

And again she was on the wall. "Luna, sweetie, please cease that speech when you're addressing me. Pleeeease!"

"BUT SISTER!" Celestia was being buried deep into that wall and praying it wouldn't break as it was dangerously predicting "HOW ARE WE TO LEARN IF WE DO NOT PRACTICE?"

The Sun princess gave up. How could she go against that logic? After all, no matter how much she tried to tell Luna it was all a prank she dismissed it. She was ever so stubborn.

"WE MUST REST NOW! HAVE A MOST JOYFUL DAY MINE SISTER! WE SHALL SEE EACH OTHER WHEN THE TIME FOR THE SUNSET IS NIGH!"

And she turned her back returning to sleep. The elder princess took some time to detach herself from the wall. When she looked back, she realized her body shape was on the wall like a mold. And suddenly a deep male laughter echoed throughout the palace as the wall vanished and was replaced by another without any damage.

"I'll be keeping that, thank you." Discord's voice echoed and laughed some more until it faded completely.

"Why would even want it?" she asked to no one in particular.

"A souvenir of course!"

"Must you always have the last word?"

"Yes!"

She raised her hands and sighed in defeat.

The time arrived and Celestia walked into the throne room. There she found the ruler sitting on his throne looking everything but the part. His head slept in his fist and the lights of the room gave him a grave expression.

She allowed one step being louder than the others announcing her presence and his head jerked up in response.

"I'm here."

"So I see. Good, good!" he sat up straight and inhaled deeply "I was starting to fear you wouldn't come." His face lightened up at last returning him to his usual goofy self "I guess I was just being silly" he walked down to Celestia until they become a few feet close "Now this game in particular, it'll be quite fun! You'll like it!"

Her great doubt was transparent in her expression and the fact that he was now circling around her didn't help.

"Oh don't be like that Tia, sure it comes with high stakes" well, that simply didn't help her ease her mind "but I'm sure it'll be quite fair for both sides."

"And just what are these stakes?"

"Oh!" he turned his full attention to her now, raised his index as if to shush her and smiled "I must be secretive about that, you see, that is a part of the game~~"

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as they followed the ever bizarre man.

He continued circling around her, she knew he was trying to get on her nerves and she had to admit, it was working.

"What if I refuse?"

His steps came to a halt as she turned her head to face him. He wore a surprised yet serious expression as his eyes struggled to find hers.

"You don't want to do that..."

"What if I do?"

From his strained figure, he managed to raise his hand next to his face so she could see well his gesture as he snapped his fingers summoning his magic. He then used the same hand to point at the location where he wanted her attention.

Celestia joined her brows in confusion but nevertheless she turned her face in the direction that he had instructed and her breath instantly got caught in her throat.

The sight of her sleeping sister in a cage, outside the window and at the mercy of a new-born and ever growing lightning storm made her feel as if all the ground had been pulled from under her feet. So much so that she stumbled forward with her hand trying to reach for the small princess as if it somehow could catch her even if they were so far apart.

"No, please!"

"Theeeeeen… Is it still "game on"?"

"Yes…." she nodded, trembling.

One smile, one snap of his fingers and sister, cage and storm disappeared completely.

The Sun princess looked around frenetically around the room, hoping to catch sight of Luna's well-being. Discord at the sight of this, placed his hands on her shoulders holding her in place.

"She's fiiiiine. That was just an illusion!" he chuckled "Y-You should have seen the look on your face!"

She punched him.

"Never do that again…Do you HEAR me?"

The ruler checked his jaw. Her hand stung and she subtly opened it and closed it, assuring herself that nothing was broken and all was functional.

The chaotic spirit seemed to notice her movement however. She saw a glimpse of worry and even an apologizing whisper but he quickly composed himself.

"I- I… Let's forget all of this. This isn't fun at all, just… dangerous."

"Discord…I'm sorry! I just can't see my-"

"Let's get the game started shall we?"

"But why-"

"Please…" his look was pleading, so earnest that she finally consented with a nod. "Well then!" he jumped in excitement, his child-like tone gracing his vocal cords once more. "Here's how the game goes!" he chanted.

"Twists and turns you must take

And find a valuable in your wake

Touch it and it'll let you win

Even if you lose, you get a ring"

He winked at her in the last part of the riddle which only deepened her confusion. Although she was curious to know what he meant, she had to move, time was a terrible thing to waste and every game she'd played, that was a very valuable lesson to retain.

She flew to the palace's maze only to fall flat on her rear near its entrance. This was going to be a non-magic game it seemed; still she held her steps firmly into the maze and ran.

A loud ticking sound of an unseen clock filled the air giving her encouragement to be every bit as swift as she could manage.

The maze's path and walls surprised her as they were fully decorated with many souvenirs of her time in the palace. She noticed the frightened busts of the girls she met on her first day; a pie like the one she threw at the ruler's face by accident; the towel he held to shield her eyes from his privates in that time that her bed magically appeared in the bathroom; the king's closet from when her bed traveled there and even the ceiling where her bed materialized there letting her fall down on top of a surprisingly unaware Discord; the glass which she drank her immortality; the cup where her own sister drank hers; the objects of several pranks and games they played with each other and finally the piece of the wall that held her silhouette like a mold.

All of these objects held great value in her eyes as they stirred precious memories of good and bad moments. However, without the aid of her magic, she could not be sure which one was the treasured object that she was supposed to acquire. There was still a segment of the maze left to explore and she took it.

The segment led to a large and round part of the maze, something that could be its center. In the middle of it was a pillar and something shone on top of it. She backed up trying to see what it was but to no use. She decided to investigate the pillar then. She placed her hand on its stone and looked around, trying to see if there were dents or anything really that would able an easy climb. Of course she didn't find one. She would have to climb it nonetheless. Fortunately she had the right clothing for it, after all, the many years she spent on these games made her realize it was always safest to wear pants and sneakers and this was no exception.

The stone was rugged enough so she tried to hug the pillar and climb in that fashion. It was an awkward climb and she could just see Discord's laughter as he'd see her progress. Fortunately she was making progress without falling down. She smiled to herself as she progressed as quickly as she could. After a while she was just one arms length away from the top. She was so happy that she stretched her arm fully, the point of her fingers touching the top of the pillar. She could already make her victory speech. She could see herself demanding Discord to stop having these games with people's lives at stake. Yes, they would play games that were just funny and harmless.

All this fell when she herself felt a strong pull on her sweater and fell on top of the person behind it. She used her agility to get up and away from her attacker and was surprised to see it was a woman.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm here just to retrieve whatever's on top of that pillar" she pointed "I mean no harm. I'll just get it and get out of your way."

Unfortunately that woman was not getting out of her way. In fact, she moved to block her path to the pillar. What was wrong with her? Her movements seemed slow and almost entirely without will. What's more, she was completely grey, not just in her clothing, her skin and hair too. And as that wasn't enough soon more women like her joined her. She had just about enough! This was not going to stand.

She took one step backwards and shouted to the sky.

"You're CHEATING!"

"Tick-tack, Tia." came his reply "Tick-tack."

And as if on cue the ticking sound of the clock rose on volume and quickened. Se balled her hands and clenched her teeth in anger and also in pain from the sound. She looked back at her live obstacles. They weren't about to budge, well too bad, she had to win this game.

She lunged herself at them and surely enough all of them grabbed her and pinned her on the ground. She struggled madly but she was with her belly to the ground and in that position, there wasn't much she could do if anything at all. She kicked one of her assailants but where two hands were missing other four immediately grabbed her legs down disabling her completely. Her muscles became tired and soon failed her. She shook and shouted in anger as she heard the ticking speed up and then fade. She had lost. She had been so close, only to fail like this.

The hands disappeared, freeing her and she was no longer on the grassy floors of the maze. No, the floor now was the stone cold one from the throne room. She rose violently to her feet and turned around to face Discord. He was looking at her with great amusement. She was having none of it.

"YOU CHEATED!"

The ruler tilted his head stroking his goatee in thought "Hmmmmmmmm… Did I?"

"DISCORD!"

"Hmmmmmm…heh…..hehHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Discord don't you even dare!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Drats."

"I WIN!"

And there it was. Confetti and balloons filled the room as he raised himself to the sky to start his victory dance. Celestia knew it would be impossible to talk to him now so she turned to leave only to be caught by him.

"Let me go Discord I'm not in the mood-"

He held her tightly as he waltzed with her in an awkward dance.

"Discord PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope."

"Seriously, let go-"

"Why?" he moaned.

"Just! Put me down please!"

"Oh alright already" he let them gently reach the floor but seemed reluctant in letting her go. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't look him straight in the eye so she focused on the floor tiles. "W…What did I lose?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What did I lose in this game Discord." Her hands balled up as she prepared for the worst.

"Lose? Pfff HA! You naughty, naughty girl." He shook his head in mocking disapproval "It seems you were not paying attention on my little riddle." He cupped her face with his hands gently raising her head to face him "There are no losers in this game."

Her expression remained grave as she still expected bad news and he sighed.

"Remember the last part of the riddle? Geez Celestia, I make things rhyme so people don't forget it." He offered a quick chuckle "Even if you lose, you get a ring!"

Her eyes rose to meet his, her sadness replaced by plain uncertainty, she caught his smile at how priceless her face was probably to him and wondered if she somehow hit her head somewhere and this was all a dream. She even wondered if this was a dream made by him. A "dream-prank" as he had done it before. His face approached hers as he placed his forehead on hers. This simple gesture was enough for her to know this was real. It was the most intimate gesture they shared in her time here and to her, it meant he was finally letting her in, allowing her – somehow – to enter his thoughts, in his strange and curious mind and it made her blush intensively.

"Think about it, Tia. That game held our past, our present and hopefully…" he let his right hand hold her left hand and his left hand summoned a ring. The ring shone allowing Celestia to recognize it as the same glow the object on top of the pillar had. The ring was misshaped but beautifully so, all of the stones that shone so bright were the same colors as her hair. It was like someone had made that ring with both Celestia and Discord in mind "…hopefully the future. I made this ring…" he chocked "on the day I met you. Of course, as everything I, well I did it on a whim, a chaotic one as usual but heh…I guess that that whim was probably my instincts already telling me what I know now." Her eyes never left his. He was being honest, in her time with him, she had somehow learned that much. He took the ring and slid it on her finger as a tear and a short laugh escaped her. "Tia, do you…" he swallowed hard "Do you wish to stay with me for…well, forever?"

Unable to put into words all the emotions that washed over her, she leaned forward and kissed him. She felt him stiffen in surprise but soon enough he gave in and kissed her back longingly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW… WE THINKETH THAT IS GROSS!"

The both of them opened their eyes to look at the little princess of the Night. She looked at them with utter disgust stamped on her face.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" growled Discord.

Celestia gave one short glance to the skies for guidance and patience "Here they go again…"

"IT IS THE NIGHT TIME!" she then turned to her sister and announced "MINE SISTER, THOU HAST TO LOWER THY SUN SO WE MAY PURSUE OUR MOST SACRED DUTY!"

Luna's voice echoed in the room making this a very painful experience for her and for the little glances she allowed herself for Discord.

"But-"

"Now Discord, she's right."

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

Not now! That little brat was spoiling everything. It had been so hard for him to ask Celestia to be his companion for, well, forever and this little princess comes in uninvited and ruins things when they were getting so good. He had been there pouring his heart out. He never would pour his heart out for anyone other than Celestia and how was this act to be rewarded? An interference that even Celestia agreed on.

"B-But Tiaaaaaaaaaaaa" He whined.

"We'll resume in the morning" she blushed and he wondered what naughty thoughts crossed her mind, he could bet though that they were much more innocent than his. Then again, she had always surprised him and that was a fact that he appreciated.

"YES!" affirmed Luna "WE DO NOT WISH THEE NEAR MINE SISTER IN OUR GLORIOUS NIGHT!"

The winds produced by her mighty voice forced him to close his eyes. "Yep, silence is golden."

"Now listen here, your sister and I are now married!" he noticed Celestia blush over the statement and noticed a twin of her ring, albeit darker in color, on his finger "So what's the-"

"Enough fighting you two, I want you two to get along."

"THIS is how we get along, Tia!"

"INDEED!" the Night princess confirmed.

"Not now! Please!" The both parties chose to avoid eyes and cross arms as Celestia sighed "Come along now Luna."

She held Luna and began to walk away. He never liked to see her going away, even more so with little Luna sticking her tongue out at him in defiance. A childish challenge that he accepted by putting his own bi-forked tongue out in annoyance.

No, he did not like Luna very much…


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4, a little bit earlier than expected but you guys deserve it~~ ;)

**Final Chapter next week! **

Again, many thanks to my friend HazuraSinner. Without her support (and reading) this fanfiction would never see the light of day! X3

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters © Hasbro**

Chapter 4

*~*~*Luna*~*~*

She and Discord had fallen silent for quite some time now. She knew his words rang true. At least the ones about not harming her sister… His wife… Nevertheless she needed to keep threading carefully around this creature. Especially now that the silence between the two of them had caused in him an urge to look around the room in a desperate search for entertainment and his views of fun made Luna race her mind to find ways to dissuade him once more of that task.

"So, how do you plan to get on my sister's good graces?" she intertwined her fingers together and laid her back on her chair, her voice was void of emotion as her eyes judged the former king's every action.

"Isn't it ironic, Luna? The two people that caused Celestia the bitterest of grief, the two betrayers, in the same room?" he attempted a chuckle but choked seeing as the princess of the Night had steeled herself shut. She now stepped up as ruler, no, not as ruler, as a sister defending her own and she was tired of his detours. "Awww! Come on, Luna! She forgave you!" he pointed.

"The circumstances were different!"

"How different exactly? You did the same things I did! You felt power, you wanted to show it to the people and boss them around in 'Night Eternal'" he dramatized "I don't see how it is all different from what I've done!"

"You prolonged your actions even with Celestia in your life. Your betrayal is greater and your list of crimes is much longer!"

"Only cause you had dear sis to stop you in time but let's face it _sis_, if not for Celestia's immediate meddling you would have, how did you put it, ah yes, prolonged your cold dark fist on the subjects and your list of crimes would get equally grand if not even more extensive than mine!"

"Discord, it's still d-"

"What? Because you're family? Is that it? I'm as much family to her as you are! Remember?" he raised his left hand and the unique wedding ring appeared showing his glowing meaning.

"That ring should only remind you of how deep your betrayal truly was, Discord."

The former ruler threw his back to his chair, his hands clasped together as he adopted a rare and more silent presence. His eyes were focused and wild at the same time on an invisible contract where he was most likely trying to find a gap, a freedom that would allow him a victory or even avoidance to this whole dilemma. This act in itself made Luna smile ever so slightly. He came here by his own accord and decided to bring this on himself and yet, here he was, stuck between a supposed victory and escape. He was truly made of chaos. Yet, his desperate features showed her what she needed to know and she swallowed her pride uttering the words that she never thought of saying.

"Wait for her here."

Discord's attention on his imaginary contract snapped and his mismatched eyes faced hers. Even he couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Wait for her here and face her judgment in the matter. This matter is between you two, Discord. I however _will_ be present in the discussion to make sure you don't try anything like escaping or even manipulate the results." Discord over-dramatized his shock over her suspicion of him. She ignored it. "And! Whatever is my sister's decision, you shall accept it. No fuss, no pranks on innocents. You will take yourself and most possibly your broken heart away to never return."

Discord's face fell at her words: "You already think I'll fail?"

"No, I believe you will crash and burn and I'll be in the first row seat to watch it."

Discord's frown made her glow with happiness. It was rare for her to win when it came to the chaos spirit so she learned to make the best of small victories.

Silence covered the room once more as both awaited Celestia's rise. A silence that lasted glorious seven minutes till the dethroned king spoke. It had to be a record.

"So? What games do you play?"

"NO!" Discord's games always came with high stakes.

"Okay, okay!" he raised his hands defensively. "So in the meantime, what do you want to talk about?"

"I do not wish to speak to you." She crossed her arms indignantly.

"Alright then~~ We'll just have to settle for an awkward boring silence for…" he summoned a giant size clock on his wrist "oh so many hours…" as he dropped his arm the clock vanished "until Celestia dearest comes down."

He proceeded to stare at her intensively with his fist supporting his head and a half smirk displayed on his face. Naturally, this small gesture struck every nerve of hers like a charm and as her eyes narrowed into a warning glare, only one thought occupied her mind like a high-lighted billboard. 'You SON OF A-'

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

Being a spirit of chaos was hard if you did not enjoy it. It is to be embodiment of ironies and contradictions in every single moment of your life. Yes, he had learned to love it, but he wouldn't be chaos if in this very day he did not hate it.

As a fine master artist, as he considered himself to be, he worked on his canvas throughout many, many years and now that his work was complete, his beloved had to fall ill before he could ever present it to her.

Yes, princess, no not anymore, Queen Celestia had fallen sick, gravely so. To accommodate his loved one, the king decided to sleep in another room. After all, constant changing of the furniture and location of the very room in the palace could upset, if not endanger her health further. Nevertheless, he would always make a stop at her room door. He made sure it was at the same place, at the same corridor and that was a strain he did not enjoy in the very least. He favored freedom above all things and yet, here he was straining himself for her well being. He could only hope this was not going to last long but he knew better.

His steps unconsciously led him to the corridor where her room lied and was surprised to find the younger princess standing there in front of the room. Her hand was placed over her chest as she stared at the knobs. She must've been unsure whether to enter the room or not, an inner struggle in which she desperately wanted to see her sister and still not be a bother at the same time - Chaos. The ruler walked till he stood next to the girl and he himself looked at the door.

"Is my sister going to be ok?" She spoke after some time.

"She must not be disturbed."

"I know that!" she declared and the sovereign was surprised to not find her powerful typhoon voice "I'm…I just miss her…"

He stared at the young girl, her usual fighting spirit gone out of worry. Was she getting sick and weakened like her sister? Nonsense! Her sister fell ill on complete different reasons.

"Why is she sick?" she whispered "She's immortal isn't she? She can't die can she?"

The small girl looked up at him and he could not give her any expression other than seriousness. No reassuring smile, no joke to dissipate the problem, nothing… Her eyes returned to those two hateful barriers that kept them from their dear one and yet kept her safe and recovering.

He suddenly left, feeling the Night princess's eyes on his back, hoping she would get the answers she needed but in vain.

*~*~*Luna*~*~*

She watched him walking away till he turned around at the end of the corridor and vanished from her sight. Her teal eyes returned to the doors. She raised her balled hand and approached it to the door but as soon as her courage came, it faded away, letting her hand fall numb to her side. Although this mere gesture was enough for her elder sibling to notice her presence, she didn't feel the smallest reach of magic towards her.

Luna remembered the time, shortly after their private and yet extravagant wedding, they went to have dinner with her parents.

_Her parents were suspicious and hostile towards the king. She obviously couldn't blame them but in the middle of that fiasco, Celestia went to the balcony to get away from the hostility. She followed suit to try and cheer her up._

_"This fresh air is great!" she remembered her saying._

_"You mean, you can't see anything else?" She hushed her normal tone._

_"What do you mean?"_

_She didn't respond, the scenario in front of them was…empty. A wasteland really, as if everyone had moved away a long time ago and it was clear her sister could not see it._

_"Sister, why is your hair multi-colored?"_

_"My! Speaking informally and without your usual….speech?" she laughed joyfully._

_"Sister, please answer me."_

_"Well, I suppose it's the same reason your hair holds the night sky. I think they changed according to our magic."_

_"But, in that sense, shouldn't your hair be like the day sky?"_

_"Well…I guess I'm weird like that!" she chuckled._

_Luna smiled faintly and looked at her concern, in her big sister's beautiful hair, there was one single grey hair._

_She chose to speak about it to their mother in private. Her mother's eyes widened in terror and she placed her hands on Luna's shoulders. This gesture scared her and as her mother noticed she tried to soften her features to assure her youngest child. The look of a mother._

_"Sweetie, you have to do your mother a favor ok?" a nod "You have to watch out for your sister, do you understand? You two must always be friends no matter what. Can you promise me this dear?"_

_Luna didn't even think before nodding in agreement._

_And in that moment, without anybody's knowledge, three locations in their world shone bright._

She now stepped away from her sister's door and sent a little prayer from her very heart to her.

Inside the room, Celestia smiled and both sisters felt their hearts warm.

Six places in their world pulsated with light.

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

His head rose swiftly. He sensed the magical presence of something strong but disperse. His head curiously wondered what the source could be but ultimately dismissed it. Celestia's well-being was at risk and there was only one way to heal her.

Problem was, to show her his masterpiece with her in this state was less than perfect. He returned his head to his palms as he desperately tried to find a way out of it. A loophole in his ancestry examples, all in vain… 'I know my ancestors are mad at me but couldn't they forget my actions and give me some guidance?' He knew the absence of knowledge to be a giant "NO" to his question. He had ignored every scroll, every single note of knowledge in the past, so why would they "speak" now?

He had to do it. He would have to show her his masterpiece for as long as she was kept from all that he was, his magic and hers would battle and his would eventually consume her. Such was the wedding terms of a draconequus. The couple would be ever bound and ever one, if not, the one to love the most would suffer dire consequences at the very hands of the spouse's magic. This was one of the reasons why it took him so long to find a wife. That was why, even knowing Celestia, he always kept an eye for everything that she was, knowing all that she was and loving every bit of it till his wedding plan.

'There's no helping it…But I'm not going to like it.'

Determination rose in him as he turned on his heel.

*~*~*Luna*~*~*~

She stood on the balcony, looking at the horizon with uncertainty. She was to lower her Night and raise her sister's Day. A wandering thought invaded her mind that this could be her job forever, were her sister to perish. She panicked and pushed the thought back and away from her mind. Her beloved sister would not vanish, she would see to it.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder. Her heart filled with joy and she looked up smiling as she expected to find her sister. Her disappointment was evident when she found that that hand's owner was Discord instead. She mentally punished herself for how could she have mistaken this man's presence for her sister's? She really needed her sister back and soon.

"Don't worry squirt! I'll help ya on this one."

"WE DO NOT NEED THY HELP!" she exploded.

Discord closed his ears the best he could yet he could not hide his pain from her eyes.

"Well, if you do this alone again, you'll be far too tired to see your sister up and better. Don't you want to see your sister up and better?"

Her smile could have not been brighter.

"YES!"

"Then shut up and let me help you."

Thrilled to be having her sister back she sustained her objections and she rose the day with Discord's help.

After the extent of the task was over and done with, he turned away from her but he would not be able to lose her, she followed his every step, eyes wide with excitement.

"HAVE THOU FINDEST A CURE?"

"Uh…You could say that yes. But please, use your indoor voice Luna, I want Celestia to rest as best as she can. I want her full attention on the main event. That's why we're taking the long way there and not teleporting."

"Oh…Do you have the cure with you?"

"In a matter of speaking yes."

"Can I see it?" she looked around in his person to see if she could catch a glimpse of whatever would save her sister.

"Stop that! You'll see it at the same time as your sister."

"But if you have it-" he stopped and turned to face her.

"It's not in my person, Luna. Your sister's cure lies in something she must see. In something she must know. Understand?"

She shook her head and he sighed deeply.

"Look, when you see it, you'll know, ok?"

She nodded.

"Come along now."

And she did so.

Discord wasn't as prepared as she was to walk the long way to her sister's room, a fact that made her grow extremely impatient.

"Come on slowpoke! Hurry uuuuup!"

Discord's face was flushed from the effort. This had been his second flight of stairs and he almost fell on the last step from exhaustion.

"Are you doing this so my sister can rest some more?"

"YES!" He raised a pointing finger to the sky hoping she would bite the excuse. She just knew better.

"Yeah right, you're just oooold~~"

She easily dodged his hand as he tried to grab her and ran up the third flight of stairs in which the king just stared in tired premonition of a really hard exercise.

When they arrived at the corridor that led to her sister's room, Discord took some time sitting on the floor trying to regain his breath.

She tilted her head and turned to the immense doors. She paced there slowly. She just couldn't wait.

"Ok. Let's do this!"

He finally composed himself and walked the remaining distance.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Just get on with it!"

He smiled and opened the doors.

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

Celestia felt a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her awake. Her eyes took some time to open for they were so heavy.

When they obeyed her at last, she saw Discord by her side and her little sister's face supported by her arms which lied on the bed, her eyes were shining and worried.

She smiled meekly at her family as she whispered.

"Hey…"

"Hey." they answered.

"Sweetie." began Discord "I'm… We're gonna need you to come with us."

Knowing how well Discord got along with Luna, Celestia furrowed her brows. For him to include himself and her sister in the same sentence was something serious.

"It'll heal you!" Luna chirped hopeful.

"Then how can I say no?" with her family needing her like this.

She shakily rose with the help of her husband.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is going to work" he smiled and she offered an uncertain one.

She slowly accompanied them to her cure.

Discord teleported them to a high point in the sky where their feet touched an invisible ground.

The whole land was covered in snow. It was cold. She trembled at every breeze.

"So…the cure… is in this place?"

"No. The cure IS this place." He gently took her arms off of him and walked forward on that transparent floor.

"What…so you mean?"

"Celestia…" he opened his arms wide "All of this is our kingdom!"

"What…?"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were surrounded by images. These images were of all his pranks, all of his deeds towards his subjects throughout the passing of the years.

Her eyes widened at the horror. The pranks and games that were played on her and her sister were nothing compared to these, these were mean and just plain cruel. They kept falling, losing bits of themselves in a brutal persecution until they finally gave up and become completely grey. Their will no longer theirs. And as if that was bad enough, they would fall grey to the sound of the king's laughter.

She didn't understand. No one noticed the grey of her hair fading completely and she only had eyes for the terrors that were being displayed in front of her.

She only saw…misery.

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

His eyes gazed at every screen, his smile shaky for all the excitement. His life-long work danced around them. He gazed at his wife. He could almost see the pieces of her mind coming together, from the people that blocked her way to the pillar, to the scared and bawling princesses on her first day meeting him.

Her violet eyes finally rested on him. Tears began coming down her cheeks as she begged for an explanation and then, nothing. He could not decipher what her face meant anymore. And he laughed. He laughed as he never laughed before.

He gloated as he told his pranks and games one by one. Even though he couldn't understand what was on Celestia's mind he savored the release of this moment. The freedom it offered.

He replayed the images so he could laugh even louder if possible but then, he suddenly stopped. He wiped his tears and his eyes grew wide.

"Discord?"

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

She tried very hard to focus her sight on her husband but all she saw was twisted. Not just due to her tears that kept on coming but to the whole spectacle of cruelty that she was witnessing. She had called out his name and she knew him to be looking at her but the man she saw, wasn't him. Was it?

"Tia, can't you see?" he approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders "This is what I am. This…" he stretched his arm to show her the images once more "…is WHO I am. A guy that loves fun and games."

Another tear escaped her.

"Oh come now Celestia, don't be so serious honey."

"Not so serious?" she snapped regaining all the strength her disease took of her "Look at this icy desert! It's all that it's left!"

"So? Less people to rule! Please stop making a big deal out of this, Tia."

"…"

"Come on, Tia. This is GREAT! And the main event is just beginning!"

"Main event?"

*~*~*Luna*~*~*

The look on her sister's face was something to behold. Betrayal, sadness and anger emanated from her without restraint and yet the king paid no heed and even laughed at it.

Discord pointed to the skies at his "main event" and to her horror and her sister's, frozen, evil horse-like spirits came down from the sky, running in circles and bringing forth an unnatural blizzard that targeted a cave. She didn't have to be a genius to guess that someone had to be there, possibly the only subjects alive that managed to escape the king before.

She looked back at her sister, her usual pillar of strength and support. Usually she would find answers just by looking at her and today she found none. Her sister was shocked, heartbroken. And Discord was with their back turned to them, singing and dancing to a made up victory song. In this moment of pure madness the Night princess did the only thing she could do and clasped her sister's hand gently in her own. As Celestia looked down at her, she gazed back and tried her best to mimic the usual warm smile that Celestia would usually gift her when she was sad or lost. In return, Celestia offered her an expression that she could easily recognize. It was her own expression whenever she was near Celestia. That smile of pure happiness and admiration.

This simple gesture would be told in their world History in many different ways. The bond between the two sisters awoke six places on their planet. From those places, powerful magic gems emerged and united with them. Light surrounded all.

And then their light awoke yet another light, another miracle that drove the evil spirits away that would be known as Heart's Warming Eve.

The land returned slowly to its glory. Even some of the people that had been frozen returned to life.

But Discord, he had been turned to stone. His pose and demeanor showed him hitting the highest note in his victory song. A proof that he had never saw it coming.

She never let go of her sister's hand that day but Celestia didn't grieve. She had no time to do so. The subjects needed guidance and support and the sisters provided it with plenty.

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

She kept the title of princess as both of them agreed that it could be confusing for the subjects to see her affiliated with Discord. Still she always kept his statue close and did her best for her magic to speak to him. Of course he would always rebel and push her away in the first years for he felt betrayed.

She and Luna became very busy in that year. Many menaces were still around and they dealt with each and every single one of them keeping the peace. They were very much loved. But her sister did not think this.

She thought that people shunned and rejected her and as much as Celestia tried to make her see reason and she became Nightmare Moon.

And as the story goes, Celestia lost her family in that year.

Husband turned to stone.

Sister banished to the Moon.

And yet she could not mourn her grave loss for all of her people needed her and she could not let them down.

And she did not.

For 1000 years, there was peace.

And after these 1000 years she found six brave friends that returned her beloved sister.

And after 1000 years she sought to release her husband back to her, but he just was not ready and the six brave friends enclosed him back to stone.

However…


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter everypony! **

Again, many thanks to my friend HazuraSinner. Without her support (and reading) this fanfiction would never see the light of day! X3 (let alone being complete XD)

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic © Hasbro**

**Chapter 5**

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

Her eyes blinked, trying hard to adjust to her surroundings. It was dark. Of course it was dark; she still had to raise the Sun.

She looked at her bed table and light digits from her alarm clock made her relax. Long years on this job made her develop a perfect waking-up timing in which, even without the alarm clock's help, she would rise with time to spare and get ready to raise the Sun. True, it had been somewhat hard to counter and erase Discord's sleeping spell, especially since his magic always changed as if it had a will of its own. But somehow she had managed it and not only she was a bit proud of herself, she had to admit she missed his singular magic, the good use of his magic that is. It made her rest blissfully, although her body was sore as she took a long lazy stretch.

'Chaos magic' she chuckled 'I guess it can't be helped.'

She allowed herself to feel the softness of her sheets, she had the time to do it today and it was such a small pleasure that she had denied herself for so long.

'But' she bit her bottom lip as she smiled 'My name isn't Celestia if I don't give it a try!'

And with that, she was up from her bed, went to her closet to bring out her best attire and ran to her bathroom anxious to get the day started. Literally.

As per usual, a large crowd had been gathered, big and small from near and far were there to see her raise the Sun, the very day. Her security had managed to secure a corridor for her to walk safely. That was their theory of course but Celestia, even when escorted by her bodyguards, she couldn't help but to shake hands and talk to her People. True, she couldn't answer them all, but she would try no matter how jumpy her bodyguards would get, worried as they were with her safety, she was there for them all. And the looks the People gave her, filled with hope, filled with admiration for her always made her responsibility to them solid and unwavering. It was a weight she would carry and gladly so. Now and in the Future, she would do her best to ensure all her subject's smiles and happy lives.

She climbed the steps to the platform where she would raise the Sun for all to see. Like every day, she turned to face the crowd, their light always filled her heart with happiness, and as they gave their light to her, it was time she gave hers to them. Celestia nodded at the crowd who immediately put on their special shades so the Sun would not hurt their eyes.

Silence reigned. Waiting for everyone to put on their protective shades, she reached for her magic.

She closed her eyes feeling her heart light and she rose, the Sun rising with her, its rays bathing the land and her back, slowly giving warmth and light to everyone. She had always loved to raise her Sun; it was such a feeling of freedom for her. She slowly descended then, delicately feeling her feet touching the stage floor again, feeling the weight of gravity winning over her once more and she opened her eyes to see shades being thrown in the air as they all cheered and happily welcomed the Day. She beamed at this and was sorry to leave them but as always her schedule was mercilessly full, not to mention the new addiction to it – family issues.

She went down the corridor made by her security, again saying hello and shaking hands to as many subjects as she could. Now with the Sun's light she could see their faces better and she happily noticed many familiar ones. Some had come a few days before, others; she'd recognize them from many years before as they came to see her Sun ceremony when they were still kids with their parents. Now they were the ones that were parents or even grandparents eager to introduce their young to the princess as their parents did to them. It was moments like these that Celestia's eyes would always water up and it took all her will to hold back the happy tears. Yes, immortality has its sadness in losing the many people you grow attached to but it also had its joys in seeing the family of the people you once knew evolve and grow.

Celestia finally reached her castle, all eyes were on her which, truth be told, even after one thousand years of performing this task, it was still a bit stressful, especially since there was a time where she had tripped on her own dress, the fabric ripping as she fell, revealing even her underwear and the media, of course, was all too thrilled to capture and magnify the moment for a long, looooong time to the princess' dismay.

No such accident happened this time however and she gave a small glance to the skies thanking whichever deity was watching over her at that moment and she turned to face her subjects once again as the immense doors of the castle were being open, a final farewell for the day as she would retreat in other official business. She entered the castle, her knights by her side as the doors closed behind her.

As the final closing sound of the doors was heard, she allowed herself a small, inaudible sigh of relief, taming all her emotions and still allowing a great bit of happiness to flow in her. She dismissed her knights which returned to their own affairs.

She gave a few steps forward and closed her eyes, her magic reaching wide in search of Luna's. To her surprise it wasn't all that hard to find, Luna wasn't even trying to hide herself, but as Celestia's magic approached her sister's, it lashed out, showing itself impatient and volatile. 'Well' she thought 'considering her present company, that isn't very surprising. Still…better hurry.' She made haste to the conference room.

She still greeted everyone she met on her way of course but no one could stop her from walking. They tried, oh they tried, especially a couple of ministers who followed her with ever pressing matters of the realm which she would listen and reassured them very swiftly that the matter would or was already taken care of. Some would believe her and cease their chase; others would only stop when that second or third flight of stairs proved to be too much for them to take.

At last she arrived at the corridor that, with one turn left, would lead to the conference room. Noises, violent noises could already be heard. Sounds of things breaking and being smashed against the walls, all made her pick up the pace till she took that turn to the left and stopped abruptly.

In front of her was a knight, a Night knight, hunched over, his back on the wall nervous and flinching at every sound.

Night knights, her sister's knights, as their title implies they have only shifts at night, their eyes and features were best adjusted to the night. The day was a bit confusing for them; that aligned with being a full night awake and a series of very violent sounds coming behind a set of doors, resulted in the state in which this poor man was.

The Sun princess placed a gloved hand on his shoulder plate; the soft gesture however was not welcome as the knight, even with his full armor, jumped and hit the ceiling. The poor man grabbed his helmet with a pained expression, an expression that soon turned into anger as he searched for the 'wise guy' and softened as he noticed that the 'wise guy' had been the princess. He stammered, trying to regain composure "P-Princess! P-Princess Luna ordered that no knight should enter that room. B-b-but I fear she's in trouble. T-There w-was another knight b-but he f-fled. I don't know what to do." He lowered his head in defeat. Celestia placed a reassuring golden gloved hand on his shoulder plate.

"Go rest. I've got this!"

The man looked at her uncertain but he rose and she passed by him to reach the doors "Should I-I get backup?"

She smiled "There's no need. Go rest, that's an order."

The knight shakily bowed and disappeared from sight. That is, until her hand reached the door knob, as soon as she did so, she sensed him and looked back to see his concerned head peeking from the corridor.

"Rest! Now!" she ordered and the man's head retreated shyly. She waited and even through the sounds of the closed room she still managed to hear his footsteps away from there. She sighed of relief and opened the doors before her.

Immediately the sounds of the room amplified and in front of her, there was chaos.

She quickly had to dodge Luna's chair that had been projected in her direction, she used her magic to grab it and place it dearly out of harm's way. The room was an agitated, ever moving mess. The conference table was on the ceiling dancing, the curtains were all rolled up and lashing out at every chair and at a never ending and always appearing vases that would inevitably be launched against the walls and smash where they landed, the windows' glass had been replaced with curtains of soap and water that would make bubbles as the wind blew. And at the center of room there was a scene which reminded Celestia of how her life was one hundred decades ago. On the floor there was Discord and on top of him, there was Luna immobilizing him, yelling at him to stop the madness, shouting profanities as her hands were clasped shut around his neck. The big difference between this scenario and the one from one thousand years ago was that Luna was much older and was proving to be a challenge for Discord to shake her off him and his precious breathing canal. Should there any doubt of this, the dangerous purple tone in his features should be proof enough of how near fatal she was getting.

Celestia closed the doors behind her and she didn't even scream when she said "Enough" and the room stood still. Luna and, with a bit more effort, Discord met her hard gaze. Instantly both set one arm free, Luna from her choking hold and Discord from preventing her attack, and pointed at each other indignantly.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"I don't care." they both fell silent "Besides Luna, you're not choking the real Discord."

Luna looked at her and then at the victim in her hand.

"Are you certain? He feels pretty real." She even gave a tighter squeeze at his neck for emphasis.

"Yes." Celestia chuckled "Dicord's magic would do that to you."

She looked up at the conference table on the ceiling and on top of it, or rather, under it, was Discord's head peeking at her, amused that she found him so quickly. His eyes then moved as if he was looking for something on her, when he seemed to find it, he gave her a small smirk. He must've had been trying to see if she was well rested or not, but by the looks of it, she was only ok but not fine or he'd give her a different smile. She knew that much about him.

Any traces of a smile soon left his features as soon as he noticed that princess Luna had found her target, her** real** target and even though all Celestia could see was her young sister's back, she could imagine her murderous expression very well. The fact that Discord began to slowly retreat till his head disappeared behind the table, hoping for its protection, only proved her theory. Luna soon brought her hands to her sides balling into fists, her knees bent, all of her was ready to launch herself into combat and Celestia knew she better act fast.

"Now, now." She attempted "We have much to discuss."

Luna turned her head so that her ear was able to listen to her big sister but her body wasn't showing any signs of surrender. The Sun princess became worried that her words hadn't been enough to sooth her sister's anger and she took a step forward. Luna took a sigh of defeat "Very well, my sister," She smiled back at Celestia "we shan't waste no more time." Celestia smiled at her letting out a sigh of relief, earning from Luna an 'Oh please! I was totally in control' look.

Celestia summoned her magic and all the room was filled with light, and once that light faded, the conference room returned to order and everyone took their respective chairs, leaving the sisters side-by-side, Luna as the right hand of Celestia and both in front of Discord who was on the opposite end of the table. Luna and Discord rubbed their eyes "Geez sister! Give a little warning next time! I'm blind!"

"Same here!" added Discord.

"What? What about you Luna? You used your magic on me not too long ago and I was blinded by a veil of darkness all night!" she said as a matter of fact.

"So this is some sort of vengeance? You were the one who said that you couldn't sleep, so to protect you from the full moon's light I cast that spell."

"And I was thankful but as I hit the wall on my way to the bathroom I became a little less appreciative."

Luna opened her arms wide to the sky "So I messed up the specifics! Sue me! I was trying to help!" she now opened her eyes slowly and was happy her vision was restored…if not with the occasional dark dot here and there.

"I know and I thank you"

"AUGH!" Luna threw hers arms in the air and rose to her feet in frustration "Then why are we even having this discussion?"

"'Cause that wall really huuuurt!" Celestia whined and their discussion would continue if a loud snort followed by bursts of laughter weren't heard. By the looks of it, Discord found the conversation just too entertaining; after all, he must have imagined a blind Celestia going against the wall hilarious. This of course made the princesses return to the official business at hand and it wasn't without a tiny bit of satisfaction that both saw his face turn into a nervous frown as he was the center of attention albeit in a negative way.

"Alright then Discord,-" The Sun princess spoke "-what say you?"

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

He cleared his throat and adjusted himself as comfortably as he could in his chair, magically shaped like his old throne, it had been a nice gesture from Celestia but the princesses hard gaze were doing nothing to ease this awkwardness.

He didn't like seriousness in any form since he was more of a gamer but unfortunately this was all he would be receiving today. Well, that wasn't true, Luna displayed a radiant smile, one that he would recognize all too well from the old days; a smile used whenever her big sister would scold him. He knew she wanted him to fail and as such he acted in the most mature way he knew how and shot her a small yet meaningful glare, which did not only fail to faze her, it made her glow in happiness even more. Frowning deeper he returned his attention to the matters at hand and simply said:

"Well, let's get on with this shall we ladies? I value my freedom and I don't want to be turned into-" He assumed the same pose as when he was incased in stone "-Ok? I mean, I like pigeons or any other bird as much as the next guy but if another one uses me as a public restroom or hangout place-" his index hit the table now at every word for emphasis "Feathers. Will. FLY!"

Luna laughed hysterically now that not even his new found glare could tame and it even took several elbow nudges from her elder sister for her to return to "princess behavior".

"Plus!" he now went for the pity factor. Couldn't hurt considering the situation he was in right? "One thousand years of back pain and several itching places- don't worry Luna I won't get into detail-" that had earned him a look of equal parts surprise, equal parts disgust from the Night princess. Perfect! "-that I couldn't scratch. I mean can you imagine the pain of-"

The Sun princess' face, had he not known any better, he'd say it had been turned into stone. No smiles, no reactions, no nothing. She didn't use to be such a tough crowd and that meant he needed to tread carefully. So carefully in fact, that his chaotic nature surprised him into a bold, never tried before tactic - shutting him up. He was a menace to all that she created and protected for all these years, of course she wouldn't just forgive and forget. That's why the words she spoke next caught him and Luna completely by surprise.

"Very well."

Both he and Luna couldn't help but share the single sound that could be uttered in such a situation.

"HUH?!"

"You all heard it very well" but just as he was about to release a victory laugh and Luna was about to raise whatever objections she had, Celestia continued "On one condition."

The sides of his mouth fell "I knew it! I knew there had to be a catch! What? You're going to put me in chains? Some magic to diminish my chaos magic or even cancel it all together? Why I simply will not stand here and let you-"

"All you have to do…" Discord narrowed his eyes at her. Whatever this condition was, it was going to be the hardest task he had ever faced. She had to have an ace up her sleeve and if he knew Celestia, which he did, it was a very good ace. "…is to spend some time with the element of kindness, Fluttershy." Or not.

His laugher echoed throughout the castle startling the staff and even some unsuspected knights that nearly let their weapons fall clumsily off their hands as they frantically searched the air for a source. One particular Night knight could very well imagine the source being that Nightmare plagued room which made him jump, despite his heavy armor and find shelter in one of the castle's chandeliers, that is, until it came crushing down.

"Fluttershy?!" Discord almost choked laughing "What do you think that will accomplish hmm? That she'll stare me into submission? No, no! That she'll NICE me into submission? Oh no!" He dramatized "What is poor little me to do against a little girl that can only speak in low volume? Oh what if she offers me a cup of tea? Or maybe a slice of cake? BWAHAHAHAH!"

"Afraid?"

His laughter suddenly turned into a cough.

"ME? Afraid of that little girl? Why I'd NEVER-"

"So you agree with my terms?"

Celestia was pushing it, she really did know better than anyone how to push his buttons.

"Let's get this straight. All I have to do is spend time with her. Be her friend. And just like that I'm free?"

"Yes."

His grin could not have been wider as his mind was already planning on how much fun he was going to have with this little arrangement.

"Deal."

He placed his hands on the table and hoisted himself off his seat turning his back on the princesses as he reached for the exit. If he could see them, he would have noticed Celestia's hand reaching for her sister's. If he cared, he could have sensed their magic working together.

"Oh and Discord?" Celestia spoke "Just one more thing."

As he spun around, he was in stone once more, in the same position the Main Six had left him in their last confrontation.

*~*~*Luna *~*~*

The Night princess smiled somewhat wickedly at returning the spirit of chaos to stone but that joy was quickly replaced by concern. Luna knew and respected her sister's wisdom yet; she couldn't help but let her eyes wonder around her sister in search of any grey hair, any grey part of her that would prove Discord's interference in her judgment. Unfortunately for her she didn't find one and when met by Celestia's inquiring gaze she chose to come clean.

"Sister, are you sure this is wise?"

"Yes."

"But, dearest Fluttershy almost had a stroke in my presence in Nightmare Night's celebration. How on Equestria is she going to handle Discord?"

She had a great fondness for Fluttershy, ever since she taught her how to sweeten her voice so that she could approach her subjects better without them cowering or retreat in fear in her presence. Celestia smiled warmingly at her.

"I'm so happy you've made so many friends, Luna." She rested her gold gloved hand on Luna's cheek caressing it "And yes, Fluttershy, the element of kindness is perfect for the job." Luna winced a little imagining the poor shy girl having to put up with Discord's antics "Kindness is a great and powerful strength, Luna. But most mistake it for weakness or even a form of subservience. That is a grave error. When faced with Discord's tricks, they didn't faze her.

When he tried to make her doubt her friends, she didn't budge her kindness towards them. It got so frustrating for him that he had to force that spell on her so it would work. Trust me dear sister, if there's anything that can turn Discord to good, that thing is kindness and young Fluttershy has enough to go around."

"But why can't it be you? You're…kind…"

Luna bit her tongue. She didn't mean to hesitate; maybe she didn't completely forgive her exile to the Moon. She understood her measures and the sad look her sister displayed now, not missing the reason why Luna had hesitated, was probably nothing compared to the pain and sorrow she had to endure when she sent her away. Luna felt ashamed but was met by a smile when Celestia said.

"Thank you, Luna. Many years have passed where he was incarcerated in stone and I still sense he feels it as a betrayal. Just like you felt,-" Luna opened her mouth to speak but Celestia pressed on "-when you were Nightmare Moon. You see, your rage was not only your own, it was the darkness that possessed you. Discord's feelings are fully his own. Were I to show him kindness, I fear he would dismiss it for an ulterior motive. Also, I need his fate to be determined by the People. If Fluttershy, if the Main Six succeed in their mission and turn him good, I believe others will begin accepting him as well and that, will be of great advantage to us all."

The Night princess nodded in understanding. Her sister was right. The same had happened to her. The Main Six released her from darkness, from Nightmare Moon and it had also been thanks to them that a door of acceptance was opened. Then, it had been up to her. If somehow they were to succeed and turn a spirit of chaos into good, that door would open for him too and through good deeds, he had a chance to earn the People's trust. This was still a very ambitious plan with high, very high stakes.

As if she could hear her thoughts, Celestia hugged her. "Oh Luna, quit worrying, that's your big sister's job! Besides it's not like I will let the girls without protection. They'll always be under my watchful eye during this mission!"

Luna smiled brilliantly and finally let herself feel relieved.

"Well on to preparations!" the Sun princess let go of the hug and pulled the Night princess by the arm "I'll need your help of course! Besides, who knows? If all this fails, you can use him as a lightning bolt target practice."

"Yes. I. WILL!"

And just like that, millions of plans to avenge her friends played in her mind, sparing no detail and making Luna a very happy princess indeed.

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

Some days passed and the princesses were awfully busy placing the most powerful protective spells upon the Elements of Harmony, making sure they would not fall into Discord's hands.

Discord's aura was impatient and she couldn't really blame him, however, he was spending his time asking her if that day was the day he'd be set free, what was taking so long and singing very lewd songs at the top of his spiritual lungs, making the princesses' nights very…original. And in Celestia's case, sleepless as she even had to stop Luna from breaking him with hammers and maces that she'd borrow from any knight that she would happen to pass by.

The day finally arrived. She asked Luna if she wanted to come along with her, to which she replied "Oh no sister! It's during the day and I wish to seize it to sleep the sleep of which I was deprived for too, TOO long." she gave a glare to the statue outside. "Besides it is best if I stay here lest the fantasy of breaking him with a hammer comes into reality."

Celestia smiled apologetically at her exhausted younger sibling, Luna couldn't even correct the little formality in her speech. She too was tired, fortunately for her, her magic concealed the most obvious indicators on her face as her little sister, well, it' didn't work that way. The Night princess just dismissed her and walked slow and wobbly towards her room.

"Princess Celestia!" a guard approached her "The statue is securely positioned for transportation. We're ready, princess."

"Thank you. I'll be right with you." Celestia looked to the skies and gave a big breath "Here we go!"

She followed her knight outside and stepped into the carriage. As soon as she settled, she gave a nod to the guards and they summoned their wings to get her to her destination. She offered a small prayer to the Entity above for it all to go according to her greatest hopes and when she finished it, she found her confidence two times stronger.

As expected the Main Six looked at her as if she had lost her mind, and she couldn't really blame them. They didn't have the greatest first meeting with him when he was free. He had almost taken something vital from them – their friendship and their true selves.

It was a hard task for them, she knew. But she also knew better than anyone else the amazing gifts Discord could bring were he to use his powers for good.

She convinced them the best she could and gave them their Elements so they wouldn't feel unprotected.

She trusted every one of these young girls completely but in a motherly instinct, as soon as she left them, she told her knights to hasten their flight. Once they landed in Canterlot, she practically sprang out of the royal carriage, thanking her tired and sweaty knights for their service while running in the castle to get to her room. A feat that in high heels proved to be most difficult and she had to thank her years of training that allowed her to go from a clumsy trip into a graceful, almost dance-like step till she could resume her run.

At last she reached and opened the doors to her room surprised to find Luna lying on her bed, in her pajamas, looking at the crystal ball in front of her attentively watching the events taking place in Ponyville all the while hugging one of Celestia's pillows for support.

"Couldn't sleep?" Celestia asked and Luna took a brief glance at her.

"Couldn't just walk here?"

"Touché!"

"Meh, I'm too curious to sleep."

Celestia took off her heels and lied next to Luna eyeing the crystal ball.

"Have I missed anything?"

"Just minor arguing and some suggestions on your sanity. They're readying themselves to release him now…" Luna side glanced at her.

"What?" Celestia asked.

"Seriously? A crystal ball?"

She looked offended at her little sister.

"So?" she magically placed some sunglasses on both her and her sister's face "Some old methods are still the coolest."

"Whatever you say." The Main Six unleashed a great magic light and Discord was free "Old lady!"

The Sun princess took a pillow and playfully threw it at the back of her sister's head making the sunglasses fall from her face and earning a playful push in return.

"Knock it off!"

"I will if you will." she showed her tongue.

"Yeah, that's real mature, Tia!"

Celestia removed her shades and now watched the events showed on the crystal ball while Luna adjusted her head on the pillow she was holding and allowed herself to doze off.

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

The good hearted Main Six set the spirit of chaos and disharmony free. He could thank them, not that he was ungrateful, but unfortunately for them he was quite bored. True, a bit upset that Celestia had caught him off guard that time and setting him for extra prison time he had to endure but ultimately, he was ever so bored. So, evidently, the Main Six would just have to entertain him. Not that they had any choice, of course. After all, it was just so fun to watch their incredulous faces and threats as he merely stretched and practiced some magic on those cute and harmless little creatures nearby. He would have a use for them later, but right now, it would be just for laughs – his laughs.

They must've been wondering on how insane a task Celestia had provided them. And he could work with that… Oh he could work with that in many ways.

As if in cue, Fluttershy spoke up and confronted him. Yes, unknowing to her, she had just volunteered herself for quite a ride. He would turn her against her friends, even her pets. He would be her only friend and as such, he would have to be free for he had obeyed every term to Celestia dear's contract and still remain as he was, unchanged in his ways and, to great joy, unchained.

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

Her eyes could only give attention to her little sister. Luna was now fully awake, her aura drowned in dark energy as she watched how the mission was unfolding. The Sun princess even prayed for her dear pillow that was being squeezed and twisted in her sister's hands, no doubt wishing that instead of that pillow was Discord's neck.

So far she had shouted profanities at Discord and even begged Fluttershy to listen to her friends even when fully knowing she could not hear her pleas. Celestia even had to stop Luna from going there herself many times yet the Night princess' patience was constantly being trampled on each and every second.

"NO DEAREST FLUTTERSHY!" The Sun princess had to cover her ears as she was projected from the bed to the floor by her sister's sound waves. It was much to her wonder how the crystal ball did not break yet "THOU SHOULD LISTEN TO WISE TWILIGHT'S HEEDS!"

"LUNA!"

Although her burst had made Luna cringe, she still looked at Celestia with great admiration for her amazing use of authority in her voice.

"Indoor voice please." Luna frowned, she probably wanted to see more of her big sister's clear use of her traditional Canterlot voice even if just in volume "Or you'll break the crystal ball and we'll no longer be able to keep watch."

"Oh…You're right, sister. We must keep watching his crimes so we can exact the most appropriate punishment for the attempt to corrupt such a shy and sweet subject as Fluttershy." She rubbed her hands together fiendishly "Yes. I already have some ideas in mind. I'm sure Twilight would help me and-"

"Shhhh! Just watch, Luna."

"Right."

The Sun princess watched as her younger sister's aura got darker as her smile grew wider and her eyes watched the crystal ball like a hawk. She didn't doubt the immensity of the brain storm of vindictive ideas that was taking over her young sister's head and that, was really scary. She knew this meant trouble in the Future but, for now, it was best to focus in the Present. And as the dinner scene displayed in the crystal ball she felt relief.

True it had sunk in fiasco, but she looked at Discord. He thought he was winning and every time he did so, his ego would inflate in such a way, that he wouldn't even realize he would fall. And he was indeed going to fall to friendship. A great thing to fall for if anyone asked her.

The day came at last; this was the day Celestia was going to pick Discord up. She and Luna had witnessed his redemption. The Sun princess was beyond herself with happiness. Another loved one had not only returned to her, but had also forsaken evil.

Luna accepted that he had changed. Nevertheless she would punish him appropriately for the sorrow he gave to her friends and in that, Celestia felt she couldn't convince her otherwise. However, she managed to talk her sister into…lighter punishments.

She thanked her devoted subjects and especially Fluttershy. And in all her years, the young woman of the element of kindness managed to perform not one, but two miracles in one day. One, she managed to make Discord turn…mostly good. Yet what came next was by far the greatest achievement of all.

Fluttershy elbowed Discord playfully and managed to make him say the most uncharacteristic words he'd ever say – "Friendship is magic."

Celestia smiled brightly and it took all her years of self-control to prevent her from bursting into laughter. Kindness is a truly powerful element.

"See?" Fluttershy stated "He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him."

At that, the rest of the Main Six and princess Celestia herself couldn't help but show signs of doubt. An act that made Discord raise an eyebrow at her and all she could do was smile sheepishly.

"Well then, we shall be off. Thank you again my loyal subjects." She smiled ever so proud of each and every one of them "Now Discord, after you." she pointed at her royal carriage yet he merely raised his hand.

"No thank you, princess." He smirked as he made an elaborate bow "Now that I'm free, I want to fly by myself."

"Very well."

She sat on her carriage and waved goodbye at the six young women while Discord only waved at his new friend.

They took to the skies and the "new" Spirit of Chaos couldn't help himself from flying around with no other purpose than feeling free.

After some time he realized Celestia's eyes were on him and decided to fly near her.

"Enjoying the show?" he grinned "So what was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You trust they changed me but you give them the Elements of Harmony 'just in case'?"

"Twilight will need them in a few days."

Discord flew on his back now and offered her a puzzled look.

"What are you up to Celestia?"

"Nothing!"

"I knew you Tia. You're up to something."

"It's time Twilight finishes Star Swirl the Bearded's spell book."

Discord's jaw dropped at that. Even though they weren't friends at the time, Discord knew the man. His magic was so great that not only he could dodge his chaos magic with ease, he could conjure dangerous retorts. So, clearly, he knew the work Celestia was referring to.

"You cannot be serious! If Twilight doesn't manage to-"

"She will succeed." She said without question. She knew Twilight and failure was simply impossible.

"Wow… You really trust her huh?"

"With time you too will be able to trust our subjects to do the most amazing and unexpected things. You'll grow to love them. I'm sure of it."

Discord gave her a nauseated look.

"They don't trust me!"

"Trust is something you earn and it will take some time." He looked at her a little bit discouraged "But you're not alone, Luna and I will help you. I even have some things already planned."

"LUNA? She doesn't even like me!"

"Oh! That reminds me…" She bit her lower lip "You might want to be ready…"

"Ready for what?"

"Well… You caused pain and trouble to her friends, so she intends…well…to punish you for it."

"And you didn't STOP HER?!"

She played with her gloves.

"I managed to talk her out of turning back into Nightmare Moon and kill you…"

"Oh goody…"

"What? It's an improvement!" she gave him a sheepish smile to which he countered with a look of exasperation.

"Yeaaaaaaah… Torture sounds fun…"

It wasn't a surprise to anyone why the new resident in Canterlot's palace would scream from the most horrid of dreams and why the Night princess held such a sadistic smile for many, many days.

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

Today was the day for Twilight to be crowned a princess.

All week long, last preparations were being made. Everyone was so busy that he helped with some of the work. People slowly began to trust him. At least the ones who lived and worked in the castle began to accept his presence and his great charisma, aligned with good deeds and behavior led him from "That spirit of chaos monster" to "that strange man that was always two feet away from princess Luna…running away from her", to "that friendly strange man at Celestia's side", to finally "Discord a funny man who was a friendly prankster".

He was happy to have people trusting him even though the process was, in his perspective, painfully slow. But he was free of stone bonds, with his wife and Luna…his…sister – his family –and he did have one friend that had him warming up to her other friends. That was enough for now.

When the ceremony started, he hid himself behind one of the pillars of the ceremonial hall. Behind the crowd and still with a great view to the whole event. Celestia had asked him to go up there with them but he refused.

He and Twilight still weren't on best terms ever since he played a prank on her by changing the covers of her books at random, so she would pick a title and cover and read a totally different context. He tried to tell her it had been a lesson to "never judge a book by its cover NOR its title" but she was far too frustrated to laugh at it.

Besides this was her day, were he to be there, he'd most likely try to hog the entire spotlight. Not to mention that if he were too close to Celestia, something he would do and gladly so, everyone could suspect their relationship.

No, they haven't publicly announced their relationship yet. The media were already busy stalking him as it was, ever eager to catch the smallest mistake, the smallest slip up so they could say to the world that he was only "acting". Playing the "good guy" role. He supposed he couldn't blame them; they were just doing their job after all. On the other hand it had been quite unnerving to be on his toes every minute of the day. It had been a miracle how he stoically refrained himself from tormenting them. Well, that wasn't **completely** true. He couldn't refrain himself from tormenting those who stalked Celestia.

If he had a hard time keeping them at bay, his loved one had much, much more.

As such, he couldn't help turning some of their cameras into bugs that would fly and bump their faces when they were trying to take some pictures of her in a compromising situation such as a revealing dress or a bikini or even her rare to the untrained eye clumsiness; or even turning their cameras into a bird that would peck their heads should they try to capture her monstrous appetite for cakes and use the images to ridicule her; or even giving their cameras legs, making his victims run for miles after their cameras, some of them even dragged by them due to having them attached to their necks, only to find their files completely erased whenever they would try to take pictures of Luna.

He didn't get along with her and she didn't exactly get along with him either but hey! She was his sister and that meant she had his protection. Though he would never let her trace any of these deeds to him, he had a reputation to maintain.

He did leave a mark of his in the celebration however – Celestia's crown.

The idea came to him as they discussed whether or not he should be publicly present there. She mentioned that maybe it was time for people to get to know a new, long lost king. And as she uttered those words, he snapped his fingers and that crown was formed and placed on top of her head taking the chance to say "Why Celestia! They already have both a queen and 'king' in you. They couldn't ask for a finer one too. Always with them in your mind." At the time, he knew that even though she smiled and kissed him for his words, she was still sad in heart. But it just wasn't the right time.

His heart was overjoyed now though as she was wearing the crown and proudly.

Discord smiled, little Twilight had grown and now became formally a princess. Everyone in the ceremony was happy and proud of her but none as happy and proud as her family and Celestia who had watched her grow with her magic and friends.

Friendship was a very powerful and wonderful thing indeed. A few days ago he'd gag at the mere word and laugh heartedly at what people considered to be its advantages. But now thanks to the pink haired shy girl that, even in the midst of a ceremony, even when he was hiding from everyone's eyes, spotted him, smiling and giving a small hand wave and mouthing the word "hi". A gesture which he happily mirrored.

Her friends noticed her curious behavior and looked in his direction. Yes, thanks to FLuttershy, he gained some trust with her other friends. Especially Pinkie Pie that gave him an energetic hand wave. She had taught him how to prank harmlessly. It was odd and yet so rewarding to prank someone and having that person laugh with you when they realized what was going on.

Rarity had followed him mercilessly trying to turn him into her greatest fashion project and challenge. He'd usually manage to escape her clutches but it wasn't without great difficulty. Even now her stare was promising that he wouldn't escape as easily next time, as if it was an easy thing to do in the first place. She then proceeded to scrutinize his clothes and gave a disapproving look. This made him look down at his formal attire and shrug at her. Sure his formal tux was a little eccentric and almost nothing matched but he was chaos, it fit his reputation. She rolled her eyes at him and looked at Applejack.

Applejack was a good girl and like him, an object of Rarity's pursuit in fashion. Sometimes she'd even take a bullet for him by "volunteering" to be Rarity's fashion project in his stead. Even when they were both hiding in the same place they'd come up with plans to evade her. It was fun and fortunately for him, every time they'd split up, Rarity would always run after Applejack. He imagined it was because Applejack was a greater challenge for Rarity than him and that was saying something. More often than not, the fashion designer would grab the farm girl into her shop before she could even resist which was scary since the farm girl was well known for her strength.

Rainbow Dash looked lovingly at Fluttershy while whispering something about the whole ceremony being a bit boring and that needed more aerial maneuvers from the Wonderbolts. Discord looked at her with a warning in his features. Although the young woman was courageous, sometimes in her quest for fame and her "coolness" she would lose sight of who she would hurt, ending up hurting everyone around her. This worried him for he knew far too well where that would lead. Fluttershy was one of the first friends he had made in these new times, as such; he was protective of her and didn't want her to get hurt. To his great relief, Rainbow Dash had come around and not only she realized when she was mistaken, she would apologize and try to make up for her misdeeds. If he had been like that all those years ago, things could have gone very differently.

Celestia now gave Twilight Sparkle a crown all her own and everyone rejoiced.

The girls went to the balcony following the princesses. Some of the attendants began to move outside to find a good spot for the next part of the ceremony.

"Can you really enjoy the party from there?" Celestia's voice invaded his mind.

"Can you really enjoy the party while using telepathy on me?"

Her laughter filled his head.

"You got me! I just wanted to be sure you were alright."

"I'm hanging in there, Tia. Trying very hard not to steal the attention for myself!"

"I can imagine. You may enter Twilight's house uninvited, you may disorganize her book shelves just to tick her off and you may occasionally hijack her spells to do silly things-"

"She told you?"

"In detail."

"Sounds like her."

"As I was saying, you do all that but you truly are her friend."

"Ok, ok. You got me. But don't tell her. If she gets to write a 'Dear Celestia, I finally understood Discord' lesson report I'd never be able to live with myself!"

"Why? Because I would frame it and magically protect it so I could remind you for the rest of your days-"

"Yeeees…"

"Oh you worry too much!"

"Yeah…I won't take that from you Miss Worrywart.

"Well, secretly Mrs. Worrywart, Mr. Worrywart."

Both of them laughed and while he was hiding from view, Celestia wasn't. Luna looked with concern towards her big sister. But it didn't take her two seconds to figure out the reason, and she narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him, a gesture he gladly repeated. As per the norm of their relationship, they looked annoyed at each other for some time before smiling.

Twilight took to the skies and everyone's eyes and smiles were with her.

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

It was night now and the party still went on.

Everyone was dancing but none as energetically as her sister Luna, which, powered now by her element, made a crowd gather around her just to watch her dance. As a princess, she knew how to dance the more classic dances, a learning process that began ten centuries ago with very embarrassing lessons with both Discord and Celestia as her teachers.

Now that Luna returned from the Moon and learned about friendship, she watched her citizens seizing her Night to dance at parties and clubs. Quickly she was interested in learning some styles she found to her taste and mirrored them, later developing them into her own style. And today, she seemed more than ready to show what she had learned.

Luna in a quick dance move grabbed Twilight's arm and pulled her into the dance floor. Twilight in turn pulled Fluttershy, who pulled Rainbow Dash, who in turn pulled Applejack, who pulled a somewhat reluctant Rarity who grabbed Spike. And Pinkie Pie? Well, she never did need an invitation now did she?

"My…" Discord had moved next to her, startling her with his unusual stealth "I must say that dances really changed since the old days. I'm glad. They really show how happy they are."

"Want to join them?"

"Nah. I'd rather stay here and learn for a next time. I'm afraid that if I'd go now, I'd just seem like an old man trying to bust some moves. I'd embarrass the kids. Or outshine them. Or both. How about you?"

"I'm too tired right now."

Discord raised an eyebrow, his face becoming grim.

"Oh? Not getting enough sleep again? Do I need to explain to you again the-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hold your horses. The party planning took some extra energy out of me but I have been having plenty of rest and you know it. Don't think I didn't notice your watchful eye. The reason I'm so tired it's still because I am the guardian of Day, not Night."

Discord who had pursed his lips for most of her speech now laughed.

"What's so funny?" she huffed.

"'Yeah, yeah, yeah'? How un-princess-like, my dear."

"Oh quit it you." She playfully elbowed him in his stomach pretending to be offended and being ever betrayed by her laughter.

*~*~*Discord*~*~*

Discord looked over the crowd. All their eyes were focused on the Main Six, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and her husband who happily danced as a family. The spirit of chaos took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Celestia and pull her closer to him. She was a little surprised at first but soon she let her head rest on his chest, closing her eyes as he played his fingers on her hair.

"That feels nice." She breathed.

"Rest for a bit dear." He removed her crown for a bit as he kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him and he looked back at her, bringing his free hand to gently remove a strand of her hair off her face and taking the chance to caress her cheek in the process. He leaned in and kissed her lips, gently yet longingly and just as they were starting to lose themselves as they deepened the kiss…

"What. Do you. Think you're doing?"

Right on cue. The couple broke away to find a crossed armed Luna. She somehow sneaked out of the dance floor. Not an easy feat, he just wished it had been harder so he could have a few more minutes with his princess, well, queen but people didn't know about that and technically he wasn't a king anymore.

"Augh…" He started "Luna! Why do you keep doing this?"

He was now praying for patience to whatever Entity could hear him.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me if I don't have the greatest time watching you kiss my sister." Discord rolled his eyes starting to feel a bit offended "I mean EEEW!" She shivered "Can't you guys do that someplace else?" Celestia looked alarmingly at his face as he was already changing between bored…

"Umm…Luna sweetie?" She tried.

"Can't you do that without being on my Night?"

…to annoyed…

"Luna, you should stop now."

Luna didn't hear her big sister through the party noises and music, in fact, she was practically screaming to be heard.

"I mean, can't you do that in private and stay that way?"

The former king's gritting teeth and clenched fists were clear evidence that Luna was pushing him a bit too far. Princess Celestia's skin color almost matched the white of her dress. She knew that face and what would follow.

"Lunaaaaaa…."

"Or better yet, not even do it at all?"

That was it. His eyes widened and Celestia braced herself for what was to come.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M YOUR SISTER'S HUSBAND! I CAN KISS HER AND SHOW ANY OTHER MEANS OF AFFECTION WHEN, WHERE, AND HOW I – WE –" He pointed at himself and Celestia "SEE FIT!"

Discord's "Canterlot voice" volume came out like a roar that would shame a dragon. To make matters worse, the party music had stopped right when he had started.

Everyone's eyes and mouths were wide open and they were all looking at them.

Discord breathed heavily, his eyes didn't leave Luna until he finally grasped the situation and his eyes went as wide as the crowd's. He took his hand to cover his mouth as the consequences of his words sank in. He took the hand off his mouth slowly and tried to speak but instead of words, what came out was a nervous chuckle and a meant "Whoops…"

Twilight and her friends made their way through the crowd and the new princess chose to speak, her eyes locked on her teacher.

"Princess Celestia, is this true?"

Her eyes were pleading and Celestia was so tired that Discord put himself in front of her, shielding her from the confused crowd.

"Now, now… Before we all jump to conclusions…"

"Yes, they are indeed husband and wife."

'Dammit woman!' Discord thought 'You're really trying to test my patience or what?'

"Luna, what are you doing?" He said between teeth.

"Saving you."

"It sure doesn't look like it."

Luna ignored him and used her Canterlot voice to put an end to the newborn whispers within the crowd.

"FELLOW SUBJECTS! CALM THYSELVES! THIS WEDDING TOOK PLACE ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO BEFORE DISCORD FELL FROM GRACE-" He gave her a mean look "AND WAS PUT INTO STONE FOR HIS CRIMES. AND LONG BEFORE MINE SISTER KNEW OF HIS TYRANT NATURE. THE UNSCRUPULOUS MAGGOT, THE FUNGUS, THE LOWLY GERM-"

"Your little creative liberty is not helping here!" He warned, doing his best to remain calm under such insults.

"-THAT HER HUSBAND TRULY WAS. BUT REST ASSURED SHE HELD THY LIVES TO THE HIGHEST ESTEEM AND THEREFORE SHE KEPT HER TRUE MARITAL STATUS HIDDEN!"

"WE GET THAT!" Yelled Pinkie Pie turning all attention to her "BUT WHEN'S THE PARTY?"

Everyone stared at her in confusion. Even princess Celestia showed hesitation when she spoke.

"W-What?"

"Well, duh! You married so long ago; we didn't go to the wedding! SO I thought a re-enactment would be awesome! That way we all can celebrate it together!"

People started talking between themselves and surprisingly nodding in approval. The royal ancient trio could only stare astonished at the crowd before them. Sheepishly Discord had to say the truth.

"But we didn't have an actual big public party/ceremony... It was more of a private endeavor-"

Pinkie and several others gasped horrified and he couldn't help feeling guilt.

Twilight smiled at Pinkie and decided to put in her two bits.

"Princess Celestia. I think Pinkie's idea is actually a very good one. I mean, to me, it's a little weird that you two married, no offense Discord,-"

"Slightly taken."

"-but princess, you are not just our ruler, you're our friend and we want to see you happy. You don't have to keep your relationship a secret."

"YEAH! And you HAVE to have a wedding AND a party! You just GOTTA!"

"Pinkie!" Rarity started.

"Rarity can make the dresses!"

Rarity's lips sealed so fast that Applejack couldn't help but elbow her playfully.

"Well, that shut yer up nicely."

"And maybe with some sky routines." Rainbow suggested.

"Umm…Congratulations Discord."

"Er… thanks Fluttershy."

He used his magic then to speak to Twilight mentally.

"Thank you princess Twilight."

"Hurt her and me and my friends will turn you into stone for far more than millennia." Her face was serious at her every word and all he could do was look back in fear.

All of this seemed like a dream. Everyone was happy and excited for a royal wedding even if it meant adding him to the equation. They all were congratulating them and offering them their support should they have a wedding and even going as far as asking them the actual date of the big event.

Celestia was so happy she almost cried at her People's support. She held his hand and he looked at her. He never expected this; he had been getting slow positive feedback these days, he could never have imagined such fast acceptance.

His eyes began to water and he even shed a tear which he wiped off so fast that only Celestia saw it.

Celestia was far too tired, he noticed, so he held her close to him to support her.

*~*~*Celestia*~*~*

Luna came to their rescue "FELLOW SUBJECTS!" Celestia was so proud of her younger sibling "PRINCESS CELESTIA, MINE SISTER, HAS LONG ENDURED TONIGHT, BUT SHE HAS A DUTY TO BRING THEE THY DAY. SO I SUGGEST WE LET HER REST!"

Everybody agreed and wished her a good night.

She smiled thanking them all and gave one last hug to the new princess as well as apologizing to have interrupted her party. Twilight brushed the matter aside with a smile.

Discord took her inside the castle and as the doors closed behind them, they heard Luna's voice.

"ANY QUESTION THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE, YOU CAN ASK THEM TO ME!"

The couple bit their lip and looked at each other, both knowing that Luna had just invited the crowd to corner her with their unending curiosity.

Discord teleported them to her room where he gently placed her on her bed and sat beside her.

"Well…that happened!" he laughed.

"Yes." She giggled.

"Who knew they would take it so well? Heh! You have built quite an amazing kingdom Celestia."

"This is also your doing, you know."

"What? No! No, no, no. I didn't use my powers on them I swe-" Celestia sat up and covered his mouth with her hand.

"I meant that by your efforts to change. By being their friend. By being good! You managed to win the People's trust and the People's love."

Discord was starting to look nauseated to which she caressed his cheek while smiling tenderly "Besides, if nobody believed the change in you, they wouldn't have this reaction. If** I** didn't believe the change in you, you'd probably still be a bird's hangout place."

He gave a sarcastic laugh at her little comment.

"Time to rest princess." He pushed her back making her fall on the bed "I would love to join you-" He got up and walked around the room "-but something tells me your sister's in trouble-" And sure enough. They could hear her yells trying to calm the crowd down "-and I will love saving her so that she owes me one." He rubbed his hands together with a wicked smile "And it's also a way for me to make her remember this day for a very long, loooong time."

"Do be careful. Does it really hurt you to keep things at peace-" Discord tilted his head, raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself "Alright. But just let me rest for a while."

He walked towards her, picked her hand up and kissed it.

"I'll try. And that's just all I can promise right now." He smiled naughtily as he vanished to his rescue mission.

She got ready for bed and as she lied down, she looked at the ceiling. At long last she had all her family back to her. It took one hundred long decades and six special friends to get it right but it was worth it.

Their life was anything but calm yet she was so happy now, so at peace. She gave a small chuckle and as she closed her eyes and sank to sleep, one thought never left her mind.

'Who knew that in the midst of such chaos…there could be peace.'

**-the end-**


End file.
